The Year of Changes
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: HP/GW, HG/OC, SB/LP Now that everyone knows Harry, Lisa and Owen are the Heirs, what will next year be like? New Surprises &Harry learns more about his family **Sequel to Order of the Phoenix** **Sequel of this to be posted soon**
1. Chapter One: Pre-Wedding Fun

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter One: Pre-Wedding Fun  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up like usual that morning in Godric's Hollow, to two smiling faces, a stack of pancakes and a morning owl from his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Tomorrow his Mum Lily Potter was marrying Sirius Black. Harry couldn't help but be excited, Ginny would be coming to the wedding, and he hadn't seen her in quite a few weeks. He stopped eating long enough to rip open the note and read it.  
  
"Harry, Hi sweetums, I can't wait to see you tonight. I've missed you so much. You should see the dress robes your mum sent over for all of us. Mine's a different color than my mum and dad's though. How are your mum and Sirius doing? Is Hermione coming? How's she doing with that Jeramy? We should be at your house about half past ten. Hopefully we can fit in some alone time today. I love you. Love always, Ginny"  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin, it was already ten so he wouldn't have time to send Fleur back today. Fleur being Ginny's owl. So he had her go up to Hedwig's cage explaining that Ginny would take her back tomorrow. Fleur didn't waste time to be told twice, she and Hedwig were getting along quite well since the summer started they had been sharing cages on a regular basis.  
  
Sirius walked inside from having just dealt with the minister, the florist and the caterer looking like he'd just fought World War 3. "Good morning Harry! I see Ginny sent another owl this morning. That owl must be getting confused as to who its owner is, you or Ginny," Sirius chuckled.  
  
Harry smiled, "Fleur knows, but I don't think Hedwig does. The Weasley's will be here at half past ten to help get ready. Do you think mum would mind if Ginny and I spent some time alone before we helped?"  
  
"I don't see why she would, just stay out of the garden, it's bad enough back there without them tripping over you two playing Quidditch today. Your mum's out getting her nails done at that Muggle salon again, she should be home soon. Which reminds me your dress robe is in your room, make sure you have it on for pictures at 3, your mum will have a heart attack if you don't."  
  
Harry and Sirius both laughed and then talked about how plans were going. Harry had been happier this summer then he had ever before, he had his Mum, and his godfather. Not to mention Ginny; though he missed Ron terribly, things were really going quite well for him.  
  
Lily came rushing in moments later ordering about various people running around the house and stopping for about a minute to say good morning to Harry and Sirius. She went into the garden as quickly as she'd gone through the house, leaving Harry and Sirius looking at each other completely dumbfounded. Harry finally said, "That was her, right?"  
  
Sirius laughed, "I think so. Now Harry you've got everything set for later on, right?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I think so, just some last minute rearranging I think."  
  
Sirius left to go help with plans for the wedding while Harry went upstairs to get ready for Ginny. Since the majority of the guests for the wedding would be staying in the mansion the night before, Ginny would be sleeping in the room right next to Harry's. He had been busy putting roses all around the room for Ginny, and finishing the plans he'd made with Sirius for Christmas the previous year.  
  
Because of everything that had happened he didn't really have a chance to give her the present the way he wanted to, so he held off on giving it to her. Harry couldn't wait to see her, he was planning on using their alone time to give it to her. Finally everything was just perfect, so he made his way to the front door of the mansion and paced in front of it, waiting for the Weasley's to arrive.  
  
Finally they did, Molly was giggling like a schoolgirl while she was running around with Lily getting ready. Arthur helped Sirius out with moving tables and rearranging things in the house. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George said hi to Harry before setting off to look about the mansion for a while before lunch.  
  
Harry saw Ginny standing in the doorway and could feel his knees go weak. It had only been three weeks since he'd last seen her, and she seemed to be getting more beautiful even as she stood before him. Ginny smiled at him, "It hasn't been that long sweetums."  
  
Harry smiled back and pulled her close, "Yes it has."  
  
They kissed, and looked in one another's eyes. Harry smiled, "Follow me."  
  
Ginny didn't need to be told at all to follow him, she was already walking two inches behind him when he turned to walk to the room she'd be staying in. When they got to it Harry opened the door for her and pulled her in. The room was filled with roses, red ones, pink ones, white ones and crème ones. The bed was covered in rose petals, and a very small box sat in the middle of the bed. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled, "Is this what I think it is Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled back, blushing a bit. He took her hands inside his and pulled her over to the bed with him. He pushed her onto the bed so that she was sitting on it. He knelt in front of her, pulling the box into his hands and opening it up slowly to reveal a white gold band with three very small diamonds on it, engraved to read 'I'll always love you Ginny'.  
  
Ginny gasped and started to cry a bit when she saw the ring. Harry was shaking so badly the box was shaking too. Neither of them noticed that their parents and Ginny's brothers were watching at the door making an incredible amount of noise whispering back and forth. Harry finally managed to spit out, "Ginny, I was wondering."  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Wondering isn't always a good thing, Harry."  
  
"Oh, no, I um. I was, well." Harry sat for a second, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry thinking in her head, 'I can't believe he's already asking me this, we're still so young, not that I don't want to but I thought he'd at least wait until I'd finished at Hogwarts'.  
  
At this point they both heard Sirius and Arthur talking but ignored them, Sirius was saying "Well he spit that out better than I did, how 'bout you Arthur?"  
  
"Just the way he's doing it puts me to shame Sirius, I daresay that boy has an awful lot of his father in him."  
  
Lily and Molly hit the two of them and said in unison, "shut up you're ruining it!"  
  
Ginny and Harry both giggled at their parents and were blushing like crazy knowing that they were being watched. Harry slipped the ring out of the box and onto Ginny's finger, while Ginny leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear so no one else could hear, "Even Voldemort couldn't stop me from saying yes to you."  
  
Ginny pulled his chin up so that he was looking at her, and kissed him gently. Before they'd even finished kissing there was such noise in the hallway the caterer's heard it outside, it was as if they'd just announced Voldemort had been killed and wasn't ever coming back the way everyone was acting.  
  
Lily and Molly were hugging and talking about wedding plans, Sirius and Arthur were talking about who was paying for what and the rest were howling with laughter at their parents. Harry and Ginny decided they'd had enough at this point and walked right over to the door and slammed it shut. Ginny yelled out, "For the love of Merlin we haven't even picked a date!"  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day dodging questions about the how, who, when and where about their wedding, after all they'd only just gotten engaged they hadn't even had time to think about it let alone make decisions. Hermione finally arrived with her parents and Jeramy, so Harry and Ginny could have a little time away from questions at least.  
  
On the way up Ginny and Hermione were giggling, talking about Harry proposing, and looking at Ginny's ring. Hermione, Jeramy, Harry and Ginny went up to Harry's room and sat down on the sofa's in front of the television so they could all talk. Harry sat down before Ginny did and pulled her down on his lap.  
  
Hermione hadn't seen the two of them that happy since the night of the Yule Ball the year before, which made her happy for them at first, but then she remembered the other events that happened that night and started to get a little teary eyed thinking about Ron. Jeramy noticed almost immediately since he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they walked into Harry's room, "Hermi are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yes I'm okay Jeramy, just happy for Ginny and Harry," she left out the part about Ron on purpose.  
  
Her answer convinced Jeramy, but Ginny and Harry didn't fall for it, they knew she was thinking about Ron. Ginny looked at Harry, and their eyes seemed to do the talking, because Harry quickly changed the subject. Harry looked over at Hermione and Jeramy and said, "So you'll both be coming to our wedding right?"  
  
Ginny chimed in quickly, "Oh you really should, Hermione I've been meaning to ask you if you'd be in the wedding party, as my maid of honor?"  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Jeramy, "Of course we'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for anything. And I'd love to be your maid of honor."  
  
Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, "One of us needs to talk to her."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "So how about you boys run along and Hermione and I have a little talk about wedding plans, you know, girl stuff."  
  
Harry and Jeramy nodded, kissed their girlfriends goodbye and went off to look around the mansion. Hermione waited until they were out of the room and busted out crying hysterically. Ginny wasted no time moving closer to her and giving her a hug, trying to calm her down. Hermione just sobbed, "I wish Ron was here."  
  
Ginny just patted Hermione's back and tried to calm her, "We all do Hermione, we all do." 


	2. Chapter Two: Arrivals and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Arrivals and Nightmares  
  
  
  
Finally it was three o'clock, time for pictures. Everyone was dressed up for the pictures, and they started by taking pictures of Lily and Sirius in their wedding robes. Harry and Ginny had matching dress robes that looked great on both of them. When they were done with pictures of Lily and Sirius they added in Harry and Ginny for a few family pictures.  
  
After that they took pictures of Lily and Molly, Sirius and Remus, and then the four together. Than they took a picture of Lily, Sirius, Harry, and all of the Weasley's. Once the pictures were done everyone changed back into their regular robes and came down for dinner. Remus was busy congratulating Harry and Ginny, saying that he couldn't wait to go to their wedding.  
  
A few more of the guests arrived for dinner, including Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Miranda Sprout, Hagrid, and a few of Lily and Sirius's old school mates. Harry had invited Lisa Turpin, her girlfriend Nicole Pearson, Owen Cauldwell and his girlfriend Jeanette Lawrenceson, over the summer the four of them and Ginny and Harry had gotten to be very close friends.  
  
Lisa, Owen and Harry for a long time exchanged daily owls about training and catching Owen up to Lisa and Harry as far as their wizard schooling. Dinner went by quickly while everyone talked about the next day's events and caught up on events from over the summer. Lily and Sirius were planning on leaving immediately after the reception for Barbados, and would be returning in three weeks to see Harry off to school, and of course celebrate his birthday.  
  
Though neither of them really wanted to leave Harry for that long, since they had all just started to feel like a family around the house. Of course the main topic of conversation that kept coming up was the ring on Ginny's finger and how it got there. Everyone of course loved to hear the story, especially Dumbledore, who kept saying how much Harry, was becoming like James.  
  
Soon it was time to go to bed, and Lily's friend Michelle, her husband Mark and their two children had shown up earlier than planned. Lily asked Ginny if she would mind sleeping in Harry's room so that Michelle and Mark could have that room. Molly was a little worried at first and Lily looked right at her and said, "Molly, we're witches, remember? They're not going to do anything if they're magically tied to their side of the bed now are they?"  
  
That was all Molly needed, "Well I suppose you're right. But what if something happens? They'll need to be able to get out of there, maybe we should just trust them. They've already had plenty of time to do things at Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius and Arthur couldn't believe their ears, neither could Ginny and Harry. Just as Sirius and Arthur were about to object Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they high tailed out of there faster than Harry's Firebolt. No one bothered to follow them up, they ran into the room Ginny had her things in, grabbed them and brought them into Harry's room. Ginny went to change in the bathroom for bed, she didn't want Harry to see her change. Harry quickly changed and got into bed while Ginny was changing.  
  
Not realizing how long she was taking Ginny finally came out of the bathroom two hours later. Harry was out cold, snoring away peacefully when Ginny came out. Ginny just smiled and climbed in next to him. He woke up when she accidentally kicked him while she was getting comfortable, but didn't do anything at first. The minute she was comfortable Harry pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed back and smiled, looking deep into his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled back and pulled her closer, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry, g'night sweetums."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "g'night."  
  
It didn't take either one of them long to fall asleep, they slept the entire night holding one another. What Harry wasn't expecting was the nightmare he was about to have, the first of several that Ginny would be next to him during. The dream wasn't clear at first, but then became much clearer.  
  
Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest, he didn't know what after, but something or someone was screaming his name. He could see shadows in front of him, and suddenly a second voice, one that he recognized, it was Ginny. He could barely make out what she was screaming, "Harry go find Dumbledore.. Don't follow us.. It's a trap Harry." And than she screamed a blood curdling scream that Harry couldn't bare to listen to, his scar was nearly burning while Ginny screamed, and suddenly a green flash of light.  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed screaming and nearly pushing Ginny off of it, his forehead pulsating with pain. He couldn't seem to catch his breath and nearly fainted from the pain from his scar. Ginny screamed when Harry nearly pushed her off, but quickly regained her compose and tried to calm Harry down by telling him it was just a dream. Within a minute Lily, Sirius, Molly and Arthur were running in the room. Ginny was holding Harry trying to comfort him when they rushed in. Dumbledore wasn't far behind them; Remus, Arabella, Alastor, Hermione, Jeramy, Lisa, Nicole, Owen, Jeanette and Hagrid followed him rather quickly.  
  
Dumbledore assured everyone that there was no immediate danger and sent everyone else back to bed, with the subtle hint that everyone should sleep with their wands for the remainder of the night. Which left Ginny, Harry, Lily, Sirius, Molly, Arthur and himself to discuss what had woken everyone up. Ginny was still holding Harry at this point, both too scared to let go of one another. Lily and Sirius were sitting next to Harry and Ginny, both extremely concerned. Molly and Arthur were standing beside the bed waiting for Dumbledore to say something to them. Dumbledore sat down and looked at Harry and Ginny, "Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry was shaking in Ginny's arms, the pain finally subsiding a bit. He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and slowly started, "I was in the Forbidden Forest, running after something. I couldn't tell if it was a person or an animal at first, but than it started screaming my name."  
  
Lily went to say something and Sirius put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Ginny held Harry tighter as he continued, "There were shadows moving about in front of me, and than a second voice." Harry decided not to mention that it was Ginny's voice right this second, "The second voice was screaming to find you, not to follow them, that something was a trap. Than there was a scream, my scar started burning, and than this large flash of green light."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Did you recognize either of the voices Harry?"  
  
Harry stalled for a moment, "I.no. Just that they were both women screaming."  
  
Harry hadn't needed to tell Dumbledore anymore, he seemed to know that Harry had heard Ginny screaming. Dumbledore took their parents into the hall to talk for a minute. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry, it me you heard screaming, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry's eyes had already answered for him, but he continued, "Yes Ginny, I didn't want to scare your mum and dad though. We'll just have to be extra careful. We need to talk Lisa and Owen in the morning though, I'm starting to think the other voice was Jeanette."  
  
Ginny just sat for a moment, "Perhaps it's time for all of us to sit down and talk about how exactly to handle protection for Nicole, Jeanette and I."  
  
Dumbledore finally came back in with their parents, everyone said goodnight, and agreed that Dumbledore would be sleeping in there that night as well, as an extra precaution. Once their parents left Dumbledore sat on the bed with Ginny and Harry, "Harry, who was screaming?"  
  
"The second voice was Ginny, and I'm pretty sure that the first voice was Jeanette."  
  
"Well, that would mean that Voldemort knows or will know about Owen. Which means that the three of you, and your girlfriends apparently, will need extra protection now. It's a good thing you'll be at the Weasley's, that Molly will never let the two of you out of her sight. I'll work out the details for Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette, but at least I know you two will be alright until you're at Hogwarts. I might need to have the others come to school with me right after the wedding reception. Which could be good for Owen at least to start brushing up on spells. Well, goodnight you two, if you need me I'll be right over there."  
  
Harry and Ginny both said goodnight and lay back down in bed. Dumbledore turned one of the chairs into a bed and rested comfortably across the room from Harry and Ginny. Ginny fell back asleep quickly in Harry's arms, though it took him quite a while to be able to sleep again. Something just didn't feel right about that dream. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Three: The Ceremony  
  
  
  
Morning finally came, and everyone was busy running around the mansion like it was on fire. Harry and Ginny stayed in bed as long as they could and than got dressed and had breakfast when they couldn't hide it any longer. Guests were starting to arrive, so Harry and Ginny stood with Sirius and greeted everyone.  
  
Ginny needed to freshen up at one point, so she kissed Harry on the cheek and said she'd be right back. Ginny hadn't even made it two feet and Sirius questioned Harry about his dream, "It was Ginny screaming, wasn't it Harry? I won't say anything to your mum right now, you can tell me if it was, was it Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you and mum, but that I didn't want to worry Mrs. Weasley. She's already worried enough now that Voldemort's starting to get restless. I think the other voice was Jeanette's. Dumbledore said last night that he thinks he'll be bringing the Owen, Jeannette, Lisa and Nicole directly to Hogwarts after the wedding reception. He's not real worried about Ginny and me since he knows Mrs. Weasley won't let us out of her sight."  
  
Sirius looked extremely uneasy, "I wonder if your Mum and I should stay closer to home."  
  
"No, you two should still go. I'll be fine, you know Mrs. Weasley, trust me we'll be fine," Harry grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Alright, but you send us an owl if anything happens Harry. We'll come home immediately if you have another nightmare like that. No need to risk anything happening."  
  
Ginny finally came back as they announced it was time to start sitting down for the ceremony. The garden had been decorated to perfection. There were pillars surrounding the chairs that were laced with ivy and scarves. There were fountains in-between the pillars, and white roses in vases surrounded the front of the area.  
  
There was an enchanted pathway down the aisle between the two sections of chairs that shimmered a white glitter color as people walked down it. The ushers were friendly ghosts that Dumbledore brought with him from Hogwarts, one of which was Nearly Headless Nick, though he didn't show any of the guests what he meant by nearly headless.  
  
Lily gave Ginny a bouquet of white roses to carry in with her that was arranged similarly to Lily's bouquet. Molly had a bouquet of white roses as well, however hers was slightly different than Lily and Ginny's. At the front of the area were five lit candles, representing both Lily and Sirius's parents, and James, since they couldn't be there with them.  
  
Harry and Ginny would sit down last, and they stood with Lily in the back as people took their seats. Once everyone was seated, Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle to their seats in front next to the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione, Jeramy and Hermione's parents sat behind Ginny and Harry during the ceremony. When Harry and Ginny got to their seats, Ginny sat next to her dad while Harry sat on the aisle. As soon as they sat down Harry put his arm around Ginny, and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
There were a couple whispers from people looking on in the back that didn't know who Harry was sitting with, speculating as to who she was. An enchanted Harp started to play a very soft and soothing melody while Molly and Remus walked down the aisle, smiling away. When they got to the front everyone stood and turned to watch Lily walk down the aisle. Harry couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that Sirius was starting to look quite nervous.  
  
As Lily walked slowly down the aisle, the aisle went from a glittering white to a mystic blue color. When she reached the front Sirius took her hand and they turned to face the minister. Molly took Lily's flowers, and Remus gave Sirius both rings. Harry had never been to a wedding before, and if he had admitted to anyone, he was glad that the first wedding he went to wasn't his own.  
  
The minister started by welcoming everyone, inviting them to sit down and unlike traditional Muggle ceremonies they went straight to the exchanging of rings and their vows. Sirius and Lily chose to stick with what the ministry had written for their vows, rather than speak their own. Neither was sure how to word their vows so as not to offend Harry, or the memory of James, so it was easier on everyone to just use the traditional vows.  
  
Lily said hers first, repeating after the minister and placing the ring on Sirius's finger. "I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, take thee, Sirius Merlin Black. To be my husband, in sickness and in health, in good times as well as dark days, and to forever hold a part of my heart and soul. I promise to be faithful to you, to respect and honor you, all the days of our lives."  
  
Than it was Sirius's turn, he also repeated after the minister, as he slipped the ring onto Lily's finger. "I, Sirius Merlin Black, take thee, Lily Marie Evans Potter. To be my wife, in sickness and in health, in good times as well as dark days, and to forever hold a part of my heart and soul. I promise to be faithful to you, to respect and honor you, all the days of our lives."  
  
Possibly being the shortest wedding that Harry had ever heard of, the minister announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black, and the two sealed their marriage with a kiss. Everyone was clapping for them and smiling as they walked down the aisle. Nearly headless Nick ushered people out, congratulating Harry and Ginny on their own engagement as he did. Everyone ate, drank, danced and talked the night away.  
  
Ginny and Harry spent the entire night dancing together, and when they weren't dancing, they were holding hands while answering questions about their wedding. The two of them having agreed while dancing on a June wedding, the year Ginny finished at Hogwarts. So they finally had a date to tell people, which made the questions a little easier to answer. Everyone was smiling, and taking pictures. No one had any idea that someone was watching, and waiting. 


	4. Chapter Four: More Dreams and a Few Secr...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Four: More Dreams, and a Few Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally everyone had left with the exception of the Weasley's and Harry. They would wait until tomorrow before leaving for the burrow. Lily and Sirius hugged Harry goodbye and made him swear to send Hedwig or Fleur once a day to say hello and that everything was okay. Molly finally managed to get them to go swearing on her own life that she would send an owl if even one hair on Harry's head got hurt.  
  
Molly and Arthur weren't about to object to Ginny and Harry sleeping in the same room again, especially after last night. Molly suspected Harry had heard Ginny screaming in his dream and convinced Arthur they would be safer if they were in the same room with their wands out and ready if they needed to be.  
  
With that everyone went to bed, Ginny didn't bother going into the bathroom when she changed this time, she figured he wouldn't see much, and what he would see he was going to at some point anyway. Harry tried not to but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, both of them were blushing like crazy, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him either.  
  
They finally managed to finish changing and get into bed. Harry held Ginny close, and they just lay there cuddling and talking. They both managed to fall asleep after a while, but tonight it was Ginny that would have the bad dream, while Harry had a rather good dream.  
  
Harry didn't recognize it at first, but soon realized he was in the burrow. He realized almost immediately that it was a dream, because Ginny looked much older, and so did he. They were lying in bed together, and he realized that they must have been married because Ginny was rather pregnant. They were just laying, cuddling and talking about baby names and what they wanted to do for the day. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, and how in love they were. Ginny leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back and..  
  
Ginny was moaning in her sleep, saying things out loud like 'not him, take me instead' and 'no! Not harry!'. Harry knew she was having a dream about Voldemort, and didn't want her to be any more upset than she already was, so he woke her up by leaning in and kissing her. She resisted at first and then kissed back. Harry looked into her beautiful eyes and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny started crying, "I thought it was real, I was so scared I'd lost you forever."  
  
Harry kissed her forehead, "You'll never lose me Ginny, I'll always be with you."  
  
Ginny just cried harder, "That's what you said in the dream too."  
  
"Tell me about the dream," Harry was starting to worry and was thinking, 'first I have a dream that Voldemort separates us, and now she does.something isn't right here'.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, "You and I were walking by the lake at Hogwarts, and Lucious Malfoy was there. He was going to," she was struggling to get it out in-between the tears, "he. he. he wa. was going." she sniffled, "going to. to. take. you."  
  
Harry kissed her gently, "No one will ever take me away from you. That's a promise Ginny."  
  
Ginny was still sniffling and crying, he hated seeing her so upset. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her close to him. She wasn't good at resisting him for long, she gave in and kissed back wrapping her arms around him. They just lay there, kissing for most of the night. They finally passed out early in the morning, too tired to even dream.  
  
The next morning everyone went to the burrow. No one had been in Ron's room since he'd left it the year before, and Mrs. Weasley didn't want Harry of all people to have to be the first. She couldn't bear to go in the room herself, and she knew Harry must have partially blamed himself for what happened the night Ron died.  
  
So they decided to let Harry stay in Ginny's room until school started. The rest of the summer went by slowly for Harry and Ginny. They spent their days sitting in the garden, de-gnoming it for Mrs. Weasley, and playing Quidditch games with Fred and George whenever they weren't busy working at their joke shop.  
  
Finally it was the night before Harry's birthday. Sirius and Lily came back to the burrow to spend Harry's birthday with him. Harry and Ginny were growing closer with each passing day, Ginny and Hermione were exchanging owls every day on arrangements for the wedding. That night Ginny decided to give Harry his birthday present a day early.  
  
So Ginny and Harry went up to go to bed while their parents figured out which piece of furniture in the living room to change into a bed. Harry just automatically started to change into his boxers for bed, Ginny went into the bathroom to change, which he thought was rather odd considering that she hadn't gone into the bathroom to change since the second night they slept in the same bed. He climbed into bed figuring she'd be right back.  
  
After thirty minutes he figured out she wasn't coming right back and got up to check on her. He threw a robe on without bothering to shut it and went to knock on the bathroom door. When he went to open the door he heard voices in the hall. Molly and Lily's voices were coming across loud and clear now that he was standing by the door. Molly was saying to Lily, "Have you told Sirius yet?"  
  
"No, I don't know how to, we weren't planning on this. I know he'll be happy but we wanted to concentrate on Harry right now. There's just so much going on."  
  
"Well I'm sure it'll work out, I don't know what Arthur and I would do if it was us, we couldn't possibly afford that to happen to us. We're just glad Percy finally moved out, I'm sure Fred and George aren't far behind him though. Arthur's counting down the days to Ginny moving out too, honestly the way that man is acting about money you'd think we were broke."  
  
"I'm sorry Molly, I know you two have your share of problems too, not that this is a problem, but I have no idea how Harry's going to react to this."  
  
"That isn't why you two rushed the wedding is it?"  
  
"Oh lord no, I don't think it wasn't even a possibility until the wedding night. Maybe it's a good thing I was in hiding all this time, we'd be competing with you and Arthur at the rate I'm going."  
  
Molly chuckled, "Very true dear. We should get back down there, if Sirius brought up the ministry I'll shoot him I swear! If Arthur talks about work before bedtime all he does at night is have dreams that result in my legs having bruises the next morning!"  
  
They both hurried back down the stairs whispering as they went. Harry waited until he was sure they were gone and hurried over to the bathroom, he knocked on the door and waited patiently, "Ginny are you alright in there?"  
  
There wasn't an answer and Harry started to get extremely worried, this time he asked louder, "Ginny? You okay in there?"  
  
Ginny was making noise inside but Harry couldn't understand it, at this point he decided it was worth risking her being completely embarrassed to see if she was okay and opened the door. "Ginny! What's wrong are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Harry had found Ginny holding a wrapped box that he assumed was his birthday present, and Ginny nearly sobbing. Harry dropped to his knees in front of her, "What's wrong baby?"  
  
Ginny chuckled, "Funny choice of words, Harry."  
  
Harry look completely dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what your mum said Harry?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Let's go to bed, okay sweetums?"  
  
Harry didn't object, he was tired after all anyway, so they walked back into Ginny's room arm in arm. Harry pulled her into bed with him so they could get some sleep. Ginny smiled, "Wake me up at midnight okay? Then you can open up your present."  
  
He kissed her gently, "You being in my arms at midnight is good enough for me."  
  
He told the alarm clock "midnight" quickly so that it would wake them up. Ginny pulled him closer and cuddled up to him. Within two minutes Harry was out cold, and Ginny was lying in his arms. She lay there and thought about everything that they'd been through together, and everything he had gone through without her.  
  
He had risked his life to save her life during her first year at Hogwarts, and since then she'd felt differently towards him. And now three years later he finally felt the same way she did. His arms that seemed to be getting stronger with each day were around her now, and she knew that he would never let her get hurt.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off, 'wake up Ginny and Harry, it's midnight', the alarm clock sounded just like Mrs. Weasley. Harry squeezed Ginny closer and tighter to him, Ginny kissed him long and hard before whispering "Happy Birthday sweetums."  
  
Harry smiled, kissed her and said "Thank you darling."  
  
A little over a year before this, Ginny and Harry had just pushed their relationship into seriously romantic. Now a year later they were engaged and very much in love. Ginny leaned over and grabbed Harry's birthday present off the table and handed it to him. Harry pulled her close again and kissed her, "You know you being here is good enough for me."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Open it Harry."  
  
Harry opened the box to find the picture of Harry and Ginny together at his mum and Sirius's wedding in a beautiful frame. The frame had an inscription at the bottom of it that read 'I love you Harry. Love, Ginny.' Harry smiled and kissed her, "Thank you Ginny, I love you."  
  
Ginny kissed him back, "I love you too sweetums."  
  
Harry put the picture next to the alarm, and they cuddled back up and went to sleep in one another's arms. Harry slept fine, but Ginny tossed and turned all night. She didn't understand why she couldn't get comfortable, she hadn't had a problem getting comfortable in his arms before.  
  
Ginny was thinking to herself, 'What is wrong with me? Harry's holding me and I can't get comfortable? Something's wrong. No, nothing's wrong. Not yet. Harry doesn't know about the baby yet. I should wake him up and tell him, but I can't do that to him, I can't be the one to tell him. I need to get some sleep and hold still though or I'll wake him up. If only there was a way to let him find out without me telling him.'  
  
Ginny managed to fall asleep after several hours of thinking like this, worrying about everything that she knew that Harry would have to find out. She was really more worried about how he'd take the news than anything else. The worst thing is, she had no idea what she was going to tell him to comfort him when he found out, especially if he was upset about it. 


	5. Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings and Birthd...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings and Birthday Celebrations  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Ginny woke up to Sirius's voice screaming at someone from downstairs, "WHAT!?! HOW?!?"  
  
They could hear someone crying, and they must've said something because Sirius was screaming back again, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?!"  
  
Harry and Ginny got up and ran down the stairs to see what was going on, Harry completely forgetting he was only in his boxers and Ginny forgetting she was only wearing a little night shirt that barely covered her. They ran down just in time to see Lily sobbing, Molly running over to comfort her and Sirius standing in front of Lily looking like someone had just told him Voldemort was in the house and about to kill them all. Everyone stopped arguing the moment they got into the room, because they realized how unclothed Ginny and Harry were. Sirius wasted no time roaring at the two of them, "GO BACK UPSTAIRS, AND PUT YOUR ROBES ON! YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN SEPARATE ROOMS NOW, WE'RE NOT ABOUT TO GET STUCK WITH ANOTHER!"  
  
Lily sobbed at Sirius's words and Ginny and Harry made a run for Ginny's room. They could hear Lily yelling back at Sirius, "DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON THEM! THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY THEY'RE IN THE SAME ROOM! AND YOU KNOW MOLLY AND ARTHUR WOULD'VE MOVED THEM TO SEPARATE ROOMS WEEKS AGO, YOU'RE NOT THEIR PARENTS SIRIUS! THEY'RE NOT THE ONES THAT DID THINGS A LITTLE OUT OF ORDER, WE ARE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK WITH ANOTHER? WE'RE NOT STUCK THINGS JUST HAPPENED SOONER THAN WE WANTED!"  
  
Sirius just screamed back at her, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE WERE GOING TO WAIT FOR THIS LILY! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER AGREEING TO WAIT FOR HARRY TO FINISH HOGWARTS FIRST? BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED AND THAT'S WHAT WE WERE GOING TO DO. AND NOW THAT WE'RE FACED WITH THIS, I'M SUDDENLY EXPECTED TO JUST BUTT OUT OF HARRY'S LIFE?!"  
  
Molly yelled this time, "WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY! GINNY AND HARRY DON'T NEED TO FIND OUT THIS WAY! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE THIS SHOULD BE A HAPPY EVENT!"  
  
Ginny was trembling at her mum's words, she already knew what they were yelling about. She couldn't handle this, they were ruining Harry's birthday the way they were acting over it. They should be happy, not yelling at each other over this, Ginny couldn't help but pray that Harry wouldn't act like that one day. Harry looked at Ginny, "You already know don't you?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, she was changing into her robes so they could go back down there so that Harry could finally find out, "Harry I just can't be the one that tells you. Your mum and Sirius need to tell you. I overheard my mum and your mum talking in the hall yesterday after I went to the bathroom. That's why I took so long in there, I didn't want them to know I'd heard. Well that and I had to get your present out of the cupboard after I changed."  
  
They were both done changing at this point, Harry could tell how upset she was about whatever it was that was going on, he just pulled Ginny to him and kissed her gently. "Well than, can you at least tell me if it's good or bad?"  
  
"Harry that depends on how you feel about it. I think it's a good thing. It wouldn't be good if it was us, which is impossible because we haven't done anything for it to be us, but they're married and doing just fine I don't see why it's such a bad thing that they didn't wait for you to finish Hogwarts first. I think they think you'll be really upset over this."  
  
Ginny had said too much, Harry knew exactly what was going on. "My mum's having a baby, isn't she Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gasped realizing how much she'd babbled out, "I don't think they wanted you to find out like this Harry."  
  
Harry was smiling, "Well than they'll be surprised when I'm happy to finally have a brother or sister won't they?"  
  
Ginny smiled back, "I'm glad you're happy about it sweetums," she stopped to give him a little kiss and then continued, "We should really get back down there though."  
  
Ginny and Harry walked back down into the room Sirius, Lily and Molly were in. The three of them were whispering back and forth, Sirius looked much calmer and Lily had stopped crying. Harry couldn't seem to stop smiling, neither could Ginny. Sirius was the first to say anything, "Harry, Ginny, I want to apologize for yelling at you the way I did earlier. We're not separating you, we know you haven't done anything wrong."  
  
Harry's response was short, "It's okay Sirius, we understand" Harry looked at his mum, "So when will the baby be here?"  
  
Ginny elbowed him, "You should've let them tell you Harry."  
  
"OW!! Ginny! That hurt! They should know that we know, for crying out loud we're not stupid."  
  
Sirius, Lily and Molly couldn't contain their laughter at the two of them. Ginny and Harry looked at them, "What's so funny?"  
  
Lily smiled at Harry, "We should've known you would figure it out if we didn't tell you. Harry are you okay with all of this?"  
  
Ginny chuckled and thought to herself, 'Of course he is, he's waited and wished for a family that didn't hate him for the past 14 years, he and I get together, he gets his mum back, his godfather's names cleared, they get married, he gets engaged, and now a sibling on top of it? I think we're all doing a pretty good job at making up for the bad years he's had. But then again I didn't think he would be either until he told me he was okay with it.'  
  
Harry didn't take long to respond at all, "Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? I've never had a brother or a sister. I'm just curious as to why you two wanted to wait for me to finish at Hogwarts before you had a baby?"  
  
Sirius answered this one, "We didn't want you to feel like we didn't care about you, or your dad. Because both of us love and miss James very much. And neither of us wants you to feel like we don't care about you, because we do very much. And we figured that since you and Ginny would most likely be starting your own family after you're both done at Hogwarts, we figured it would be easier for you to understand if you two had a baby close to the time that we did. But we want to make it crystal clear that this is not an invitation for the two of you to go ahead."  
  
Harry cut him off, "We're not doing anything that would lead to that happening to us in the near future, and we have no intention of doing so until we can handle it on our own."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, "Absolutely what he said, besides we're too young, and this is far too dangerous of a time for Harry to have a family Voldemort could use against him."  
  
Ginny had no clue how right on target she was with her comment, fortunately neither did anyone else. Lily nodded, "Well it's good that you both feel that way, and you're right he would use that against Harry. Which is why you have to be careful too Ginny, Voldemort could very well use you as well."  
  
Harry put a very protective arm around Ginny to reassure her, "No mum, he won't. I'd kill him with my bare hands if he even tried to hurt her."  
  
There was a very long and awkward silence after Harry said that, since no one really knew what to say. Finally Molly spoke up and smiled at Harry, "Well, I've got breakfast ready in the kitchen. And Harry, your birthday presents are on the table waiting for you. Happy Birthday dear."  
  
Ginny pulled him behind her into the kitchen for breakfast, everyone else came in shortly behind them. After breakfast they all sang Happy Birthday to him before he opened up their presents. He opened one from Fred and George that contained a wide assortment of their new products so that Harry could test out the merchandise a bit this year at Hogwarts. The rest of the Weasley family had given him a new kit to take care of his broom and Quidditch set.  
  
Hagrid sent Harry some candy from Honeydukes and a book about Quidditch seekers. Lily and Sirius's present to Harry was a trip to Greece for two weeks over the next summer. The added bonus of the trip was that Ginny was coming with them. After breakfast Ginny and Harry went out into the garden for a while so that everyone else could talk about the baby and plans for going to Diagon Alley in a little while. Just then Lisa's owl flew right to Harry dropping an odd looking envelope in his hands. Ginny smiled, "They got you a singer! Harry open it!"  
  
Harry went along with what Ginny told him to do, and opened it. The next thing he knew he heard Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette singing "Happy Birthday" to him, sounding like they were singing into a megaphone. Harry couldn't help but laugh, at the end of the song Jeanette said as loud as she could, "Don't forget to say hello to Ginny for us!"  
  
He smiled and kissed Ginny, "Should I send a howler back?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Let's."  
  
They both spoke into the howler at the same time, "Hello Owen, Jeanette, Lisa and Nicole! We miss you guys!"  
  
Ginny added quickly, "Harry's mum's having a baby!"  
  
Harry yelled "Owen, for Merlin's sake kiss the girl already!"  
  
Than they both yelled, "See you soon!"  
  
Ginny closed the howler and sent the owl on it's way, just as Hermione's Phoenix, Ruby arrived. Harry went to open the letter, but quickly pulled Ginny in his lap and kissed her. They read the letter together, with Harry's arms wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"Harry & Ginny, We just thought we'd write you quickly. Meet us in Diagon Alley in front of the wand store. We have a little birthday surprise for both of you. Hope to see you both soon. Love, Hermione & Jeramy"  
  
Ginny smiled and looked at Harry, "She's finally done it Harry, she's moved on."  
  
Harry chuckled before writing back to them, "I hope so, I can't take another year of her being so depressed."  
  
"Hermione & Jeramy, We'll be there. See you soon. Love, Harry & Ginny"  
  
He tied it to Ruby's leg and off she went. They went inside where their parents were just coming to get them to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Molly bought Ginny a new dress robe, while Lily and Sirius went and bought their new books. Ginny and Harry went to the wand shop to meet Hermione and Jeramy. Harry and Ginny were surprised upon reaching Hermione and Jeramy to find them not just smiling, but in one another's arms unable to keep their eyes off one another. Ginny smiled at Harry, "I told you Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back and kissed Ginny before they walked over to say hello. The birthday surprise was a night out before they went back to Hogwarts. And not just with Hermione and Jeramy. Neville and Parvati were going to meet them later, along with Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette. Dean Thomas would be meeting them as well with his new girlfriend, Padma, but they would meet them later on for dinner.  
  
Hermione organized it especially for Harry's birthday. They would be going to a Muggle restaurant, and than out to a Muggle dance club. Lavender Brown would be meeting them at the Muggle dance club with her new boyfriend, Charlie Johnson, who would be transferring from Durmstrang this year with Jeramy.  
  
Everyone was instructed to bring their wands just in case something happened, and Hermione had arranged a permission slip from Dumbledore allowing them to use their wands to protect one another if necessary. He'd even cleared it with the Ministry of Magic, provided they did nothing unless for protection, the Ministry would only be involved to ensure the Muggles didn't remember.  
  
Harry hugged Hermione and nearly kissed her he was so happy with his present. An entire night with Ginny and all of his friends from Hogwarts with out being watched over by professors was the second best gift he'd gotten that day. The first of course being exactly what he'd asked Ginny for, her to still be in his arms at midnight.  
  
The four of them went shopping and then met Neville, Parvati, Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette for lunch at Three Cauldrons. Jeanette gave Harry a huge hug and thanked him for the extra push. The entire bar ended up singing "Happy Birthday" to Harry. Shortly after which Parvati noticed the ring on Ginny's finger, and didn't bother asking quietly while pointing at it, "GINNY! WHAT IS THAT!?!?"  
  
Ginny smiled as she put her other hand on Harry's knee, "My engagement ring."  
  
Harry smiled at Parvati and wrapped an arm around Ginny, "She said yes."  
  
Neville looked up to see it and Ginny held her hand to their side of the table so they could see it more closely, Harry couldn't help but notice how Ginny's eyes lit up whenever someone asked her about the ring, their wedding or Harry. She'd always answer and them smile at him, which usually ended up with them kissing and explaining the entire story of how he proposed. He liked having someone to share the attention with instead of everyone focusing just on him. Neither Neville nor Parvati had heard the story yet, so of course they would ask. Parvati was giggling away, "So, Ginny, tell us how he asked!"  
  
Ginny was just beaming, smiling away as she told Parvati all about it. She didn't realize the entire bar was listening to her talk, staring at her and Harry, and whispering about whom the famous Harry Potter had chose to marry. Harry didn't notice either, but that was because he was much too busy not being able to take his eyes off of Ginny.  
  
Hermione noticed though, she didn't understand at first and then realized that they were all looking at Harry as the boy that lived, and now they were looking at Ginny as the girl the boy that lived loved. She however realized how much danger this might be putting Ginny into, she remembered what happened when Rita Skeeter wrote about her and Harry, at first she got fan mail, and then came all the howlers. She made a mental note to talk to Ginny later about it.  
  
Jeramy and Hermione paid for lunch as their present to Harry. After that everyone made their way over to Hermione's house to wait a bit before going out to dinner. Hermione put in some Muggle music, some group that called themselves 'Uncle Cracker', singing 'Follow Me'. Hermione had to explain just what it was called and why the band was called what they were.  
  
Parvati and Jeanette seemed to be fascinated by this thing Hermione was explaining to be a 'boom box'. This fortunately entertained the young wizards and witches long enough for Hermione not to have to find something for them to do. Finally it was time to leave for dinner, so they all piled into a car that her parents borrowed from the Weasley's, who had borrowed it from the ministry.  
  
Hermione's mum and dad both drove them to the restaurant, and told them they would be back with the Weasley's and Dumbledore to get Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Jeramy, Owen, Jeanette, Lisa and Nicole. The rest of their friends had parents picking them up at the end of the night as well.  
  
So they all ran into the restaurant, finding Dean and Padma already at the table waiting for them. Everyone sat down and ordered their drinks and dinner. Ginny was busy telling Dean and Padma all about Harry proposing, so Harry ordered for Ginny. Which of course caused Owen, Dean and Neville to say, laughing the entire time "And the marriage starts with Harry getting whipped into shape."  
  
Harry blushed, "Just wait until some girl gets the three of you! She'll have her work cut out for her!"  
  
Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for ordering for me sweetums," she looked at the three boys, "I'm not whipping him into shape, he's perfect the way he is."  
  
Harry put an arm around Ginny while she continued to tell Padma about everything Harry and her had been doing. She finally finished telling them every last detail when dinner was served. Everyone munched down, talking about how their summers had been and all the exciting things they'd done.  
  
Padma and Parvati had gone to Italy for a week with their parents and younger brother Paul who would be enrolling this year at Hogwarts. Neville's parents were finally starting to make progress recovering, this summer they remembered him for the first time. Dean had gone to the United States for most of the summer visiting his cousins there, all Muggles.  
  
After dinner they all walked down the street to the Muggle dance club. Lavender Brown was waiting with her boyfriend Charlie Johnson right outside the door for them. Ginny told them both quickly about the engagement and how Harry asked before Harry grabbed her and pulled her on the dance floor. They were dancing to the same song they'd heard at Hermione's house earlier that night, completely lost in one another's eyes.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy soon followed. Dean asked Padma to dance. Parvati didn't wait for Neville to ask, she dragged him on the dance floor. Owen and Jeanette got up to dance at the same time as Nicole and Lisa. Lavender and Charlie sat talking for a while before they joined in. After about an hour of dancing Hermione and Jeramy sat down with Dean, Padma, Parvati and Neville.  
  
They were all talking about going on the train the next day and their plans for the first Hogsmeade visit. Lavender and Charlie sat down with them, shortly followed by Nicole and Lisa. The conversation quickly turned to Ginny and Harry, and how happy the two had looked all night. Owen and Jeanette finally sat down as Parvati, Padma, Dean and Neville were leaving. Parvati & Padma's parents were picking them up.  
  
Dumbledore showed up a couple minutes later to take Nicole, Lisa, Owen and Jeanette back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were still dancing when Dumbledore came in, they hadn't noticed that people were starting to leave since no one wanted to bother them while they were dancing. Lisa, however, went over to them to point out that Dumbledore was there to pick up Owen, Jeanette, Nicole and her to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
So Harry and Ginny went over to say hello to Dumbledore, who wished Harry a Happy Birthday before leaving with Lisa, Owen, Nicole and Jeanette. Harry and Ginny stopped over at the table where Hermione, Jeramy, Charlie and Lavender were sitting before going back to dancing. Charlie and Lavender left when Hermione and Jeramy went back to dancing. After a little while longer Hermione's mum and dad came to pick them up, so Hermione, Jeramy, Ginny and Harry climbed into the car from the ministry.  
  
Hermione's mum dropped off Hermione's dad, Hermione and Jeramy first so that she could just apparate from the Weasley's house. She drove over to the Weasley's with Harry and Ginny, came in with them and talked to Molly and Lily for a little while and then apparated home.  
  
Harry and Ginny told their parents all about their night before running off to bed. No one objected to them sleeping in the same room again. They changed quickly before climbing into bed, Harry into his boxers and Ginny into one of her many short nightshirts. They cuddled and kissed for a while and then passed out in one another's arms for the last time before they left for Hogwarts. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Train and the Sorting F...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, and Jeramy Ludwigon.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Six: The Train and the Sorting Feast  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning they woke up to Lily shaking their shoulders lightly, "Harry, Ginny wake up dears, we need to leave soon for the station."  
  
Harry and Ginny got up and got ready to leave, they kissed once quickly before running down for breakfast. Everyone was up and getting ready to leave when they got to the kitchen. Sirius was busy loading everything into the trunk with Arthur so they could get going. Molly gave them each a little something eat and hurried them out to the car. Lily came out behind them and they all got into the car to make their way to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
They got to the platform, Harry and Ginny walked through the barrier together, followed by Sirius with Harry's luggage, Lily and Molly with the owl cages, and Arthur with Ginny's luggage. Almost immediately after getting through the barrier Harry and Ginny heard Hermione, "Harry!! Ginny!! Over here!"  
  
They said goodbye to their parents and rushed over to see Hermione. Ginny was the first to spit anything out, "Hi Hermione, what's up?"  
  
"Come on, hurry up, Jeramy's already on the train, everybody's sitting in the same section of the train."  
  
With that they all left to get on the train. Harry and Ginny sat with Jeramy and Hermione. Harry fell asleep fairly quickly after they'd gotten onto the train. Ginny just smiled and put a blanket around him while she and Hermione talked like they hadn't seen each other once over the summer. Jeramy got up to go to the bathroom, and since Harry was snoring away peacefully Ginny seized the moment, "So, how are things going with you two?"  
  
Hermione blushed a deep scarlet red, "I don't know what comes over me when we're together. Everything just feels so right. so perfect."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Harry and I are just happy that you're smiling again. We were starting to get worried you know. And besides, Jeramy's awfully cute you know, it's about time you noticed."  
  
They both giggled away and finally Hermione spit out, "He's just wonderful. Part of me feels like I'm betraying Ron, but I know he wouldn't want me to stay miserable forever. And I just have this feeling about Jeramy, feelings for him, that I just can't ignore."  
  
Ginny nodded fighting back tears a bit, "And you shouldn't ignore them. Ron was my brother, so that isn't exactly easy to say. But you've become one of my best friends over the last year, and I see the way you look at Jeramy. I see it because it's the same way you looked at Ron.  
  
The same way Harry looks at me. Do you remember that letter Harry sent you last year? He didn't know what to say when you told him all about the handsome Jeramy Ludwigon, and I honestly didn't know what to tell him to say to you. So I asked him what he would want me to do, if it'd been him. And he and Ron both would have told me what Harry told you. 'Be happy'."  
  
Neither of them noticed Harry had stopped snoring and was listening to them talk. Hermione and Ginny were both crying a bit and hugging. Hermione kept whispering 'Thank you'. Ginny was just hugging Hermione and saying, 'It's alright'. Finally Ginny noticed that Harry wasn't snoring anymore and leaned over very carefully and nibbled on his ear.  
  
Hermione snuck out of the compartment quickly before she saw something she really didn't want to. Harry turned over and pulled her down kissing her long and hard. Ginny kissed back wrapping her arms around him. They laid there just like that and kissed for most of the ride to Hogwarts. They sat up when they took a little break from kissing, but went right back to kissing.  
  
After a while Hermione and Jeramy came back in and sat down across from them. Jeramy put an arm around Hermione, and they just sat and stared into one another's eyes the entire way to the school. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny walked to one of the carriages with Parvati and Neville.  
  
Jeramy and Charlie would have to go with the first years to get sorted into their houses. So Hermione and Lavender walked them to the boats, kissed them goodbye and caught up with Padma and Dean in a carriage to get to the school. Everyone quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, though Padma gave Dean a little kiss and ran off for the Ravenclaw table to say hello to her friends.  
  
Nicole and Lisa looked up, smiled and waved hello to Harry and Ginny from the Ravenclaw table. Owen and Jeanette were busy flirting like crazy at the Hufflepuff table. It was the first year that Ginny was the only Weasley at Hogwarts, and the absence of Fred and George was hard for her to get used to. She was still trying to get used to Ron not being there. She wasn't the only one having a hard time though. Hermione started to get a little teary eyed, and Harry was too. Harry gave Hermione a hug and whispered "It'll be okay Hermi."  
  
Ginny just sighed and thought to herself, 'I know he loves me, but sometimes the way he acts around her just screams that I'm not the only one in his heart.' The sorting ceremony started with two transfer students from Durmstrang. Professor McGonagall announced Lavender's boyfriend first, "Charlie Johnson!"  
  
The hat had barely touched Charlie's head when it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lavender looked relieved as Charlie ran to sit next to her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they held hands while they watched Jeramy get sorted. Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed her cheek while they waited for the ceremony to continue. Hermione started to get anxious worrying about Jeramy as Professor McGonagall announced his name, "Jeramy Ludwigon!"  
  
The hat sat on Jeramy's head for about two minutes, apparently in conversation with Jeramy. Finally the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jeramy looked quite pleased and walked over to Hermione and sat next to her. He hugged her close and kissed her gently on the lips. There were some whispers from the Slytherin table, and Jeramy overheard the words 'Mudblood' and 'stupid prat' from their table. Jeramy looked deep into Hermione's eyes and whispered, "I don't care what they say Hermione, I want to be with you, and only you."  
  
Hermione just smiled back, "Me too Jer."  
  
They kissed again while another student was announced as a transfer from Durmstrang who was in her 7th year, a young girl with dashing green eyes and curly black hair. Professor McGonagall announced her name and a hush fell over parts of the room, "Hope Evans!" 


	7. Chapter Seven: Surprises and Accusations

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon and Hope Evans.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Seven: Surprises and Accusations  
  
Harry's jaw nearly landed on the table in front of him. Ginny looked back at him, "Do you know her sweetums?"  
  
Harry shook his head no, at this point everyone that had been at his mother's wedding was staring at him. They knew that Lily Marie Evans Potter Black was his mother, and that Hope's last name was Evans. What no one else could figure out was why Hope had green eyes like Harry's, and jet black hair just like Harry's.  
  
Harry didn't wait to see where she would get sorted, or anyone else. He'd lost his appetite completely. He got up and ran from the room, so many thoughts running through his head, who was that girl, why did she look like him, and why did she have his mother's maiden name? Ginny wasted no time running after him, the same thoughts running through her mind as well.  
  
Harry just wanted to get to his room in Gryffindor tower, he had to write an owl to his mum. They hadn't realized that Dumbledore also got up and followed Harry and Ginny out. He'd instructed McGonagall to continue the ceremony without him. Ginny yelled after Harry, "Harry stop! Harry!"  
  
Harry stopped turning around to face her, tears streaming down his face. Ginny's heart nearly sank to the floor seeing him so upset, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He just cried in Ginny's arms, all she could do was hold him and tell him everything would be okay. Dumbledore came up behind them, "Harry, I assume you'll want to send Hedwig to your parents. I came to give you the password, 'bubble gum', it's not my place to explain this to you. If you need to talk later, I'll be in my office after the ceremony."  
  
With that Dumbledore returned to the ceremony, while Harry and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower. They walked up to the boys' dormitory and over to Harry's things. They sat down on Harry's bed, Ginny wrapping her arms around Harry while he wrote a letter to his mum.  
  
"Mum, There's a new girl at Hogwarts, Hope Evans. Just wondering if there was something you and Sirius should have told me. Considering I basically have this one figured out, since she looks just like me. Send word back with Hedwig tonight. Ginny and I are waiting for your explanation. Love, Harry"  
  
Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way. Ginny held him close while he cried, trying to sort this all out in his head. Eventually they lay down on the bed holding one another while Harry cried. Hermione, Jeramy, Charlie, Lavender, Lisa, Nicole, Owen, Jeanette, Dean, Padma, Neville and Parvati came rushing in to see if Harry was okay.  
  
Harry just turned to face away from them, and Ginny got up for a moment to push them all out of the room saying, "Harry and I just need some alone time right now, neither one of us is really sure what's going on. Please, just go down to the common room or back to the feast, I'll come down later when things settle down and explain what I can."  
  
Hermione chimed in with, "Ginny's right, let's just give Harry a little space, we should get back down there."  
  
Everyone went back down to the feast, and Ginny climbed back into bed with Harry. He turned over and pulled her close. Looking deep into her eyes with tears running down his cheeks, "Ginny if they didn't tell me I had a sister. What else aren't they telling me?"  
  
Ginny just held him close, "I wish I knew sweetums."  
  
Ginny held him close like that for the three hours it took Hedwig to get back. Everyone had respectfully stayed in the common room, giving Ginny and Harry some space. Hermione and Jeramy were sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories warning people as they went up them to leave Harry and Ginny alone. Ginny got up and got the letter from Hedwig. Ginny sat down on the bed, and Harry leaned up and pulled her against him so he could read over her shoulder.  
  
"Harry and Ginny, This isn't something easily explainable in any kind of conversation, let alone through a letter. I had no idea that she was even alive, let alone attending Durmstrang and about to transfer to Hogwarts or I would have told you. Hope is your older sister. When your father and I went into hiding we couldn't keep all of us together, we knew that wouldn't be safe for any of us, especially the two of you.  
  
To ensure that one of you would be completely safe we faked Hope's death, and gave her to a Muggle orphanage, with the last name Evans. Hoping that in the unlikely event that something ever happened, we would find out. As I understand it the Muggles that adopted her had the same last name, though they weren't related to my family.  
  
We kept you with us because your father insisted that you were not given up for adoption. He didn't remember to tell me that it was because both of you were Heirs of Gryffindor, and if he had I believe we may have handled your safety differently than we did. We've sent Hope a letter as well with our owl, explaining with the same details what happened.  
  
Sirius and I will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow to sit down with the two of you, Hope, and Dumbledore. Sirius mentioned that you don't care much for Potions, so that is the class you'll be missing. Ginny will be excused from the class at that time for her as well. We'll meet you both in front of Hogwarts before we go in to see Dumbledore. I'm so sorry you found out this way Harry. We love and miss you both. Love, Mum and Sirius"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, he had tears streaming down his face. She couldn't take it any longer, she dropped the letter, turned towards him and held him close to her. He cried in her arms for a while and then they heard voices in the hall. "Get out of my way you stupid prat, he's going to answer why he's doing this to me. I don't care if he is the famous Harry Potter, this is one sick joke. I'm not adopted, and I'm not his sister."  
  
Hermione voice came in loud and clear, "Harry's not doing anything to you, Harry didn't know himself until tonight. And the only way you're getting past me is if I'm lying dead on the floor."  
  
The voice said back, "Don't tempt me Mudblood, I'm having a bad night."  
  
Harry got up and went down to see who was talking to Hermione like that, Ginny followed closely behind him. Harry stood in-between Hermione and Hope, "Don't ever call her that again."  
  
Ginny slipped her hand in Harry's, standing next to him glaring at Hope. Hope wasted no time, "Why are you doing this to me Potter? I've done nothing to you. I'm not your sister, I don't know why your mum thinks I am, but I'm not. Though I doubt your mum wrote that letter, you wrote it didn't you?"  
  
Ginny was pissed, "Are you blind Hope? You two could be twins you look so much alike. And he didn't write that letter, we've been up in his dormitory all night talking about it, he's just as upset about this as you are you know. He wouldn't make something like this up. So why don't you try being nice to your brother, instead of acting like a toddler."  
  
Hope didn't say anything, she stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ginny looked at Hermione, "Would you go and get my pajamas for me? I'll be sleeping with Harry tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded and went to get them for Ginny. Harry didn't know what to do so he went up and changed into his boxers, climbed into his bed and waited for Ginny to come up. She explained to everyone that Hope was in deed Harry's sister but that was all she could tell them. She made her way up to Harry's bed, all the other boys left so she could change. She changed quickly and climbed into bed with Harry after letting them know they could come back in. Harry and Ginny fell asleep that night just holding one another close, warm and cozy in Harry's bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon and Hope Evans.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Eight: Acceptance  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Ginny got up before anyone else did, she went to the girls' dormitory to send Fleur to her mum and dad and change for the day. Harry got dressed and waited for her in the common room. While he was waiting Hope came down, he could tell she had been crying all night. Harry swallowed hard, "Are you alright?"  
  
Hope managed to smile at him, "My so-called parents confessed last night. Apparently everything your mum wrote to me last night is true."  
  
"Just be glad Mum and Dad didn't keep you only to leave you safe with someone who was considered safe by no one, leaving you to be dumped upon Muggle relatives that wanted nothing more than to lock you in a cupboard for nearly 10 years."  
  
Hope chuckled, "Yeah I guess I did get the better end of the deal. So tell me about Mum."  
  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
  
"What's she like? What's she look like?"  
  
"Well, one thing you should know right now is that she's remarried, to Sirius Black, my godfather actually. And they're having a baby. Do you want to see pictures? I've got pictures, three albums worth up in my dormitory, wait here."  
  
Hope nodded and Harry went up to get the albums, the one from Hagrid, the one from Ginny, and the one from Professor Figg. When Harry came back down Ginny and Hope were sitting together talking about him. He smiled and listened before letting them know he was back. Hope was saying, "So then you're my brother's girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny smiled and held out her hand, "No, we're engaged."  
  
Hope examined Ginny's ring closely, "So then you must know all about Harry?"  
  
"Well not everything no, but enough to know I'm in love with him."  
  
Hope was about ask what she meant when Harry walked in. Ginny smiled at him as he walked over and sat in-between Hope and Ginny. He handed Hope the albums, "I don't think that there are any pictures of you in there," he blushed a bit as he continued, "The one on the bottom is from Ginny. So there are a lot of pictures in there just of me, and the two of us together."  
  
Hope giggled, "Harry there's no need to be embarrassed, you aren't the only one around here that's in love."  
  
Ginny was holding his hand, "Go on Hope, open it up. There are pictures of Sirius in there too."  
  
They sat and looked through pictures, Harry pointed out James and Lily. Hope noticed that she was in some of the pictures and pointed herself out to Harry and Ginny. They looked through the one from Mrs. Figg first that showed Hope all about her family, and revealed that she too was an Heir of Gryffindor. Then they looked through the one from Hagrid, which had no pictures of her in it, Harry guessed that Hagrid hadn't felt it was his place to tell him. Then they got to the one from Ginny.  
  
There was one picture that had James, Lily, Hope, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and two women none of them recognized. Harry had always figured since at the time Hope had curly red hair, that she was Ginny, not someone else. Especially since the little girl seemed to be following him right out of the view of the camera the way Ginny had followed him around the first two years they knew each other through Hogwarts.  
  
He hadn't realized until now that Molly was pregnant with Ginny when the picture was taken. Ginny started crying when she saw the picture, she hadn't been able to look at a picture of Ron since he died without crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her, held her while she cried and explained to Hope, "Ginny's brother Ron, and my best friend, he died last year."  
  
To both Ginny and Harry's surprise, Hope's response was short, "Oh I knew about that. My boyfriend told me all about it when he got the owl from his ex girlfriend about it. He went on and on about how much he disliked Ron, and how upset he was that Cho had done what she did."  
  
Harry interrupted, "Your boyfriend knows Ron and Cho?"  
  
Hope nodded, "Yeah, Draco doesn't seem real impressed with either of you either now that I think of it. And the way he reacted when they put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin was weird."  
  
Ginny and Harry sat there with a look of pure horror on their faces. Harry's sister was with Draco Malfoy? Harry couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe they had the same blood running through their veins. Ginny's hand seemed to hold onto Harry's tighter while she asked, "You do know that Draco despises Harry and I, right Hope?"  
  
"Draco hated talking about him, and generally referred to you as Harry's biggest fan. So I assumed he didn't."  
  
Harry looked dumbfounded, "You're dating Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hope was starting to get agitated at this point, "Yes, Harry. I sent him an owl this morning telling him about it. I assume he'll write back, but I doubt I'll hear from him until later today. The classes at Durmstrang start much earlier, though we finish earlier as well. Harry I know you and Draco don't get along, but you're both going to have to learn to because I love Draco, and he's a part of my life. But I deserve the chance to get to know my brother and my mum, and he will understand that."  
  
Harry just stared at her blankly, remembering that Sirius and Professor Snape had to put aside their differences to face Voldemort, and this wasn't much different, she was his sister. "I'll try Hope, but this isn't going to be easy. He's never been nice to my friends or Ginny, he refers to Hermione with that awful word. I will try, but he has got to try to get along with me, and stop using that word when referring to my friends."  
  
Hope smiled, "I'll talk to him about that. And I'll make sure he's a little nicer to you and Ginny. He needs to understand that you're my brother, which makes Ginny a very important person in my life as well."  
  
Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, "Well we should get down to breakfast quickly before we go to class."  
  
So they all got up and walked down to eat breakfast together. They talked on the way down about Harry and Ginny. Hope liked hearing about the way Harry proposed, and how they got together. Harry just put his arm around Ginny while she did the talking. They got to the Great Hall just in time to see someone they never expected to see.  
  
Hope giggled and ran up to him, "Draco! I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I missed you too. I got your owl this morning and mum and I agreed that I needed to be here at Hogwarts this year. People close to Potter seem to get hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Hope smiled, "That's so sweet! Are you going to sit with us or over at the Slytherin table?"  
  
Draco looked hurt, "I thought you'd come sit with me."  
  
"Sweetums I would, but I'm just getting to know my brother. Did you know he and Ginny are engaged? My mum got married this summer, there's just so much I'm missing out on. It'd mean a lot to me if you came and sat with us."  
  
"Alright, but I'm only doing this for you."  
  
Harry and Ginny had sat down beside Hermione and Jeramy at this point and were busily talking away with them about their morning. Neville, Parvati and Dean were sitting across from them, and they were all talking about yesterday. Harry explained that Hope was his sister, and that beyond that was a long story. Hermione and Jeramy were flirting like crazy while they were eating. Hope came over and sat down next to Harry, Draco sitting next to her. It was mail time, and Fleur came with a letter from Ginny's mum. Ginny opened it up, and she and Harry read it together.  
  
"Ginny and Harry, We're glad you're both doing okay. How's Hope doing? I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Your father's busy with the ministry. Percy's been promoted, he's now the head of his department. Harry do be careful, and take care of Ginny. Both of you need to stay close to the school. Are you two coming home for Christmas? Bill and Charlie will be here. Send Fleur or Hedwig back when you decide. Say hello to Hope for me. I love you both. Love, Mum"  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry, "So? Are we?"  
  
"Sure, let's just wait and we'll talk to Mum and Sirius today before we send one of them back."  
  
Ginny giggled and kissed Harry, "Okay. We should get going though we'll be late for our first class."  
  
Ginny's first class of the day was Transfiguration, Harry's was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hope was off to her first Potions class, and Draco walked her there before joining the rest of the Slytherin 6th years in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Gryffindors. Harry kissed Ginny before she walked into her class, and then he, Hermione and Jeramy made their way to class. Professor Figg smiled and welcomed the students as they came in. Harry, Hermione and Jeramy sat next to Neville and Parvati. Hermione was the first to ask, "So how are you holding up Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm alright. It's weird, in the past three days I've gone from being an only child to having an older sister and a little brother or sister. Thanks for helping Ginny last night, I know I wasn't much help for her."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Harry don't worry about it. Ginny loves you, and so do I. I was as worried about the two of you as she was last night. It was the least I could do, and it gave me and Jer some time alone."  
  
Jeramy smiled and put an arm around Hermione, "I've been meaning to thank you for that Harry."  
  
The three of them burst into a fit of laughter, which was quickly silenced when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came in the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing whether they should do anything. Jeramy said what the two of them needed to hear, "I know I'm not Ron, but it's still three against three."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed Jeramy's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you alone tonight."  
  
Jeramy smiled back as Malfoy walked up to the three. Malfoy said nothing to Hermione, which was unusual since he had always made fun of her as a daily ritual. He looked directly at Harry, "I want to be perfectly clear with you Harry. I'm only trying to get along with you because that's what Hope wants, and she means more to me than anything ever will."  
  
Harry nodded, "Just keep in mind Draco, she's my sister. You better not hurt her."  
  
"I'll never hurt her Harry, I'm in love with her. From what Hope's told me you understand what that means."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to respond Professor Figg started class, "Now I trust none of you wasted your money on books, correct? Though I made sure that they didn't put them on your list this year. We'll be reviewing today, you'll be taking a test to help you prepare for the O.W.L. exams which will happen just before your Christmas holiday. If everyone would please take their seats, we will begin your test. Don't worry about ones you don't know, I'm giving this exam today so that I know what to cover before Christmas."  
  
Hermione of course to no one's surprise was the only person that knew everything on the exam. They had potions next, so Harry said goodbye to everyone and left to met Ginny and Hope in front of the Great Hall before they met up with Dumbledore and their parents. Draco ran after Harry, "Harry, wait for me!"  
  
Harry turned around, "What do you want Draco? I agreed to get along with you, not become friends with you."  
  
Draco smiled, "I know, but Hope wants me to come with her."  
  
"Fine, just don't say anything to upset Ginny."  
  
With that they turned and headed for the Great Hall. Harry and Draco talked along the way. Draco finally mustered up the courage, "Harry I've been planing on something for a while now. I'm planning on asking Hope to marry me at the end of this year."  
  
"So why are you telling me? I'm just her brother."  
  
"That's why I'm telling you. I figured you should know how serious Hope and I are. Because this means you and I aren't getting rid of one another any time soon."  
  
Harry could see Ginny and Hope waiting for them, "They're right there waiting for us, we better hurry over there. And Draco, why wait until the end of the year? She could use a little something to cheer her up."  
  
Draco smiled and ran over to Hope, they hugged and kissed for a bit. Ginny came over to Harry and hugged him close, "Are you alright? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm alright Ginny, don't worry. Apparently Draco and Hope are as close as you and I are," Harry kissed her forehead, "We need to get going though. Mum and Sirius are probably waiting for us."  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a minute before saying, "You're right, let's get going," she turned towards Hope and Draco, "Let's get going, they're waiting for us."  
  
Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist while they walked to Dumbledore's office. Lily and Sirius were waiting outside of Dumbledore's office for them. Harry and Ginny hugged Sirius and Lily hello, and then Harry introduced Lily and Hope to one another. They both cried and Lily hugged Hope. They all went into see Dumbledore together.  
  
Hope asked about James, and explained that Harry had filled her in on pretty much everything. So between Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore they managed to give Hope, and Harry, a fairly good understanding of who James had been. Lily and Sirius had to leave soon though because they had a doctor appointment to get to for the baby. Hope started to cry when Lily and Sirius started to walk away, and she ran after them, "Mum wait!"  
  
Lily turned back, she was crying too, "What is it Hope?"  
  
"My parents, well, the people that adopted me, they said that I could stay with you if you wanted me to. Would that be alright with you?"  
  
Lily looked at Sirius, and Sirius answered for them, "You'll always be welcome at our home Hope. And I think you'd be welcome with your godparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well. Just send us an owl if you want or need anything. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you."  
  
Lily held Hope close to her and they both just cried until Sirius reminded Lily they had to get going. Lily kissed Hope's forehead and Sirius hugged Harry, and they went on their way. Harry and Ginny left to go eat, while Hope and Draco went to the Library. Harry assumed Draco was going to take him up on his advice. Harry told Ginny about what Draco and him had talked about, Ginny was amazed Harry hadn't killed Draco yet today, but she knew he was being nice for his sister's sake. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Quidditch and Then Some

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
Chapter Nine: Quidditch and Then Some  
  
The next morning Ginny sneaked up the stairs to wake Harry up. He was still asleep, holding the photo album she'd given him. It was open to one of the pages of pictures of Harry and Ginny. The picture she'd given him for his birthday in the frame was lying on top of the album, with his fingers lying right beside Ginny's face. Ginny smiled and put the picture back on his nightstand, and his album next to it. Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. Harry smiled and pulled her down, flipped her on her back and got on top of her pinning her arms to the bed. Ginny giggled like crazy and then he kissed her passionately, "Good morning, Ginny."  
  
She smiled, "Good morning Sweetums."  
  
They kissed again and then got up and got ready. They spent the day sneaking away from their classes to the library so they could see one another, even if just for a minute. Harry and Hope were getting closer too. Hope and Draco were going to spend their Christmas vacation with Sirius and Lily. Harry and Ginny would be spending Christmas with the Weasley's. Sirius, Lily, Hope, Draco, and Draco's mum would be spending Christmas Day with the Weasley's as well.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy were getting worse at seeing one another than Harry and Ginny were. They were out all hours of the night, using Harry's invisibility cloak some nights, walking by the lake, and just being with one another. Harry and Ginny had met in the Library, many times at the same time Jeramy and Hermione were meeting. One morning that week Dumbledore announced they would be having a Ball for Valentines Day this year, instead of a Yule Ball.  
  
Harry of course asked Ginny if she wanted to go before they were even done announcing it, she said yes and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Draco asked Hope shortly after breakfast, and Hope said yes to him. Jeramy however waited to ask Hermione, he was planning something special to ask her. That same morning they also announced a Quidditch game, between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the first of the year, was to take place a week from Saturday and that both teams would be holding tryouts that night for new captains, and players.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked to their classes hand in hand, talking about the Quidditch tryouts. Ginny smiled and looked up at Harry, "So are you going to try out for Captain?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I might as well, I think it'd be fun."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it," Ginny smiled and kissed him.  
  
Harry kissed back pulling her close to him and then smiling at her, "You'll come with to try outs, right?"  
  
"Of course I will. I should get to class though, I'll meet you in the library during our next class, half way through, okay sweetums?"  
  
"Alright, see you then," Harry kissed her and they went to their classes.  
  
Midway through the next class Harry and Jeramy asked if they could go to the Library at the same time, and tried not to laugh about it. Professor McGonagall laughed, but said they could go. They both raced down the hall to the library, Hermione was in Arithmacy, so she would be getting out of her class too. When they got there Harry went to the stack of books on the one side of the library and waited behind them for Ginny. Hermione must have already been there, because just on the other side of one of the shelves of books he could hear someone say, "I've been waiting for you."  
  
He tried not to laugh as someone said back, "Sorry I'm late, I missed you."  
  
The other voice came in clearer, a girls voice, "It's alright, I missed you too, Jer."  
  
Harry knew immediately it was Hermione and Jeramy, and bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh as he heard the sounds of the two of them kissing. He found a book that looked interesting with the title, "The Boy that Lived: The theory of how Voldemort lost his power to young Harry Potter". Harry raised an eyebrow and took it off the shelf, sat down and began to read it.  
  
It was a dreary night that night, the young married couple Lily and James Potter had just finished putting their son, Harry, to bed for the night. Suddenly a knock at the door and an eerie laugh at it, young James telling his wife to take the child and run while he fought off Voldemort himself. Lily, though scared for James, runs up the stairs to Harry's bedroom as she hears Voldemort scream the words that would kill James, "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Harry felt someone start to rub his shoulders and recognized the hands as Ginny's, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You really shouldn't torture yourself that way."  
  
Harry smiled, put the book down and pulled Ginny into his lap, "I've missed you."  
  
Ginny giggled and kissed him, "I missed you too."  
  
Harry and Ginny sat there kissing and holding one another for quite some time before they realized that they were going to miss dinner if they didn't let go of one another for a little bit. They'd missed all of their classes that afternoon, something they hadn't done before. Ginny was about to get off Harry's lap so they could go down when Harry pulled her back down and whispered, "Let's stay here, I don't want to be anywhere but right here, alone with you."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him, "Let's go back to the tower at least, we can eat some of the cake Mum sent."  
  
Harry smiled and picked her up, "Okay".  
  
Ginny giggled away, burying her head into Harry's neck as he carried her up to the tower and right up to her bed, where he placed her down gently before getting the cake out for them to eat. Ginny smiled at Harry and he smiled back. They wanted nothing more than to just stay alone together like this forever. Harry sat down next to Ginny and they ate a little bit of the cake before they put it down and started making out like crazy on the bed.  
  
After an hour or so they paused for a minute, both of them gasping for air when they heard a noise from a room directly above them that sounded strangely just like Hope. They looked at one another and they heard Hope scream, Harry jumped up, ran up the stairs, closely followed by Ginny who was struggling to put her hair back in order and straighten her robes a bit. Harry reached the entrance to the 7th year girls' room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was going on.  
  
Ginny could only see the look of hatred on Harry's face as she hurried to catch up, but she wouldn't make it in time to stop Harry from what he was about to do. Harry screamed as loudly as he could, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?"  
  
Ginny gasped and ran up the stairs faster, she could hear Hope trying to explain what was going on, "Harry it isn't what you think, really I wanted him to."  
  
Harry walked very quickly over to the bed and pulled a very unclothed Draco out of it by his ear, "I SAID, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER!?!?"  
  
Hope was struggling to get her robe on, "HARRY STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"  
  
Draco looked like he was going to die of embarrassment as he tried to cover himself, Ginny finally made it across the room to Harry and convinced him to let go of Draco's ear so Draco could put clothes on. Hope was sobbing, and the moment Harry let go of Draco she ran in front of Draco. "Harry, this isn't the first time we've done this, and we don't expect you to understand, but it's our decision, not yours."  
  
Harry said nothing, he turned and stormed out of the room. Ginny was at a complete loss for words, Hope looked desperately at Ginny and said, "It is our decision, and we love each other. You understand don't you Ginny? I'm sure you and Harry have done this together too."  
  
"Actually we're waiting, because we don't want to even risk giving Voldemort more people he could use against Harry. It's simple really, the two of you really need to think about this, you could be targets too you know. I don't think what you two were doing is what upset him the most, when you screamed like that I could see it in his eyes, he thought you were being hurt. I have to go after him," and with that Ginny turned and ran after Harry.  
  
Harry was running out of the portrait hole when Ginny got to the common room, she ran right out after him realizing they were both running through a crowd of people just making their way to the common room for the night. Ginny just pushed her way through and after Harry, screaming after him to wait, stop, anything to get him to stop running so she could catch up with him. Harry finally stopped at the end of a long corridor, dropped to his knees and threw his head in his hands crying. Ginny managed to catch up to him and threw her arms around him pulling him close to her trying to comfort him. She whispered gently, "It's alright sweetums, it's alright."  
  
Harry was shaking in her arms, but finally settled down long enough to look at Ginny with tears running down his cheeks and say, "I thought Voldemort had her."  
  
Ginny kissed him gently, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better sweetums?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Just having you here is making me feel better."  
  
After sitting there for a while Harry and Ginny got up and took a walk around the castle, talking about what had just happened. When they finally made their way back through the portrait hole the only ones left in the common room were Hope and Draco. Harry's eyes were blood shot, and Ginny was exhausted from all the walking. Hope had been crying too, she was resting her head on Draco's shoulder when they came in. Hope looked up at them, "Harry, I think the four of us need to talk about what happened tonight."  
  
Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and looked blankly at his sister, "You're right we do need to talk about it. When I heard you scream I thought Voldemort had you. If you two want to do that stuff that's not up to me, but don't scream like that again unless you want me running in with my wand out screaming 'Avada Kedavra'."  
  
Harry sat down on a big oversized chair, Ginny plopped herself down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Hope and Draco whispered to each other for a moment or two and then got up and waked out through the portrait hole. Soon it was time for tryouts, so Harry and Ginny left for the Quidditch field hand in hand, Harry carrying his Firebolt with them.  
  
When they got there Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall were there waiting for everyone to show up. Finally it was time for the Captain tryouts, only those that had previously been on the team could try out. The only people who seemed to even want the job were Harry and another boy, Greg Martin, who had been the new keeper last year.  
  
Harry and Greg both took off with their brooms, they had to show that they could accurately play all the team positions first, Harry did perfectly while Greg had trouble with the part of the seeker. And that decided that, Harry was made the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. Ginny gave him a huge passionate kiss in front of everyone when they found out. They had to fill two Beater positions, one of which Jeramy got, the other Charlie got.  
  
They had all three Chaser positions open too, which went to three girls, Lavender Brown, Hope and Ginny. Harry had dared Ginny to try out and when she got the part he smiled and kissed her the same way she'd kissed him when he made Captain. They were glad they were both on the team though, they would be spending all their time together this way. The team had managed to find a reserve Seeker finally though, they found their reserve in Hermione. Neville and Parvati were the reserve Beaters, Dean Thomas and Laura Bell the reserve Chasers, and Thomas Spinnet as the reserve Keeper.  
  
After Harry had announced they would be training the entire weekend everyone made their way up to the tower complaining that Harry would be worse than Wood about training. Harry and Ginny collapsed on the couch again in front of the fire, they laid there for a while and just kissed and held one another. Everyone had finally made their way back up to their rooms when Draco and Hope came back in and went up to Hope's dormitory after telling them that Draco was the new Captain of the Slytherin team. Moments later Hermione came sneaking in, her hair was a complete mess and her lip stick was smeared and just barely visible. Harry and Ginny couldn't contain their laughter, Harry smiled up at Hermione and said, "Gee this looks familiar, doesn't it Ginny?"  
  
She giggled, "Yeah it does, let's guess what she was doing shall we?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, "You were no where, doing nothing important, and you're just getting in late, right?"  
  
Hermione was blushing from head to toe, nodded violently and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and then as Jeramy sneaked in behind her hoping no one would notice they laughed even harder. Jeramy looked at the two of them, "What's so funny?"  
  
Ginny barely managed to spit out between fits of laughter, "You and Hermione".  
  
Harry smiled at Jeramy, "You two should really come up with something other than, 'no where, doing nothing important, just getting in late', it's the same thing she and Ron used to do all the time."  
  
Jeramy smiled, "So that's what she said is it?"  
  
Ginny and Harry nodded as Ginny explained, "If you think we're bad you should have seen Fred and George tease Ron about it. Funny thing is you have a tinch more lipstick all over your face and neck then he did, don't you think so Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Much more really, and we could barely see Hermione's lipstick when she came in. So did you two have fun on your little outing tonight?"  
  
Jeramy nodded and sat down next to them, "I asked her to the Valentine's Day Ball. I think she was a little more excited then I thought, because she practically attacked me with kisses and hugs."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Harry and I are just glad that you two are happy."  
  
The three of them sat talking about Quidditch try outs, their daily sneaking into the library moments, and of course the Valentines Day Ball. Finally Jeramy went to bed, and Harry and Ginny's lips were like magnets. Harry picked her up and carried her over to the overstuffed sofa across from the fireplace and they laid down on it together, kissing and holding each other close.  
  
They were acting like normal, hormone driven teenagers would in a situation like this, their hands moving over one another's bodies, and their kisses getting more intense. They were like this for hours before they finally stopped for a moment, to look in one another's eyes. Ginny smiled at Harry, and he smiled back, they lay there looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Ginny said, "I know we should stop Harry, but I really don't want to."  
  
Harry smiled at her and kissed her, "I don't want to stop either, but we really, really should."  
  
Ginny let out a little sigh, "We should probably go to bed before we do something we'll regret later."  
  
"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? We haven't slept in the same bed in a long time, I miss holding you while you fall asleep in my arms and waking up with you still in them."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him, "I'll go get in my night shirt and I'll be right back, don't move."  
  
Ginny jumped up and ran up the stairs to change. Harry sat there waiting for her to come back, thinking about everything while he waited. 'It might not have been so bad for us to have kept going. I mean we will at some point keep going anyway, and it would still be just as special because it's between us. Special because we're in love, and I'm going to be with her forever, but it's good that we stopped. It'll just make the first time we do keep going more special, because we waited.' Ginny walked back down interrupting his thoughts, "Ready for bed sweetums?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Yeah let's get going."  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she seemed to be getting with each day. Her brilliant red hair draped the side of her face elegantly, and her blue eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. And when her eyes were looking at him, she had this little twinkle in them that he loved to look at. All he wanted to do was be with her, and look in her eyes. The rest of her was growing up too, her figure was becoming very shapely, perfect in his mind. He kissed Ginny gently on the lips before they turned to walk up to his bed so they could turn in for the night.  
  
Ginny smiled when he kissed her and felt everything inside her tingle, she couldn't believe after all this time he loved her, and only her. Not only was he the best thing that had ever happened to her, he was so incredibly handsome. His black hair was out of control, in an incredibly cute way. His green eyes had something mystical about them, and the way he looked at her with them sent tingles everywhere. And when he wrapped his strong arms around her she knew that no matter what, he would always keep her safe.  
  
She smiled at him as she climbed into bed and watched him change for bed. He finally crawled into bed with her and they kissed and held one another for a while. Their kissing turned to making out, and their making out slowly turned in to the first time that they made love. After a few hours they passed out in one another's arms, holding each other close. They slept like that all night, just holding one another. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly, Harry was pushing the Quidditch team harder then Wood ever had. He wasn't about to lose a House Cup. Harry and Ginny were closer than ever, and everyone seemed to be enjoying their practices. Every chance the team got, they practiced. Ginny didn't mind, she just liked being with Harry, even if he was screaming at the entire team through the entire practice.  
  
They all worked hard and finally Harry was convinced they would beat Slytherin. The night before the Quidditch match Harry put everyone on a bedtime, and made sure that everyone followed it. He made extra certain that Ginny followed it, since they spent every night going between their beds.  
  
The next morning everyone was buzzing around preparing for the Quidditch match. Owen was busy catching up and trying to get ahead on his homework, so he wouldn't be at the match and Jeanette was with him helping him. Lisa and Nicole were sitting in the Ravenclaw stands while Harry and Ginny got ready to get on the field. Hermione sat with Neville and Parvati while they watched the game.  
  
Harry gave everyone a little pep talk before they went out, "Now I know this is the first game of the season, and we're practically a new team, but we can do this. We've beaten Slytherin before, and we'll do it again today. They have a completely new team, and their Captain hasn't been pushing their team the way I've pushed you all. We have the better team, so let's go out there and kick some Slytherin butt."  
  
That was all it took, everyone was racing off down the corridor with the team Firebolt's as they waited to be called onto the field. Ginny and Harry kissed and hugged before going out, wishing one another luck before the game started. Finally it was time for the game, Ginny kissed Harry and everyone walked onto the field. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and off they went. Within two minutes of the start Gryffindor lead the game, 100 to 10.  
  
Slytherin was looking pathetic, and just as they called a time out, Harry saw a beater from the Slytherin team throw a buldger that hit Ginny right in the face. Ginny screamed and was hanging to her broom by a hand, Harry, Charlie and Jeramy dove for Ginny as fast as they could, Madam Hooch was standing directly below her ready to interfere if necessary.  
  
It took all three of them to pull Ginny up on her broom, and when they got to the ground she was sobbing and shaking in Harry's arms. Madam Hooch came over to the Gryffindor team and announced they'd be receiving three penalty shots for the move that Slytherin had made. Harry asked her to extend the time out for two minutes, she agreed and said they wouldn't use time from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was furious with Draco over this, he didn't let go of Ginny once while he talked to the team. Harry looked at Jeramy and Charlie, "Get them back. Do it discretely, and I want one of you by Ginny at all times. They want a dirty game, we'll give it to them."  
  
Jeramy and Charlie nodded, "I'm sure Malfoy would love it if we sent the Buldgers his way for once."  
  
Ginny's eye was turning three shades of purple, and Harry gently rubbed her back. "Greg, I'm counting on you to keep their bloody chasers from scoring, even once. I'll find the snitch as fast as I can, this game needs to be over before one of us gets killed. Lavender and Hope, can you two handle this? I don't know that I want Ginny up there anymore tonight. I'd almost feel better if we got Laura or Dean up there as they are our reserve chasers if you can't."  
  
Lavender smiled at Harry, "We can take down the Slytherins, just worry about finding that snitch."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, "I can go up Harry, Lavender and Hope can't keep both Quaffles on their own, they need me up there helping them."  
  
Harry kissed her forehead, "You can go up if you would like, but you're staying next to me."  
  
She smiled at him, "Only if you can keep up with me, Potter."  
  
With that they all mounted their brooms and took off, Ginny, Hope and Lavender scored several times, Harry fending off both Buldgers from hitting Ginny three different times a piece, and was getting one away from hitting Lavender when he saw the snitch. Amazingly the Buldgers didn't attempt to hit Hope once. Jeramy took over guarding Ginny and Lavender, Malfoy hadn't seen it yet.  
  
Harry dove for the snitch at record speed, and by the time Malfoy realized he'd seen the snitch, it was too late. Harry had the snitch in his hand, and Gryffindor won 260 points to 30 points. A devastating loss for Slytherin. Immediately after he caught the snitch he flew back to Ginny's side and pulled her right off her broom and into his arms. She pulled her broom along with them and wrapped her arms around his waist. They were on the ground moments later, Ginny still in his arms, Harry handed Madam Hooch the snitch and carried Ginny the entire way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey repaired most of the bruising in Ginny's face, and two small fractures in her nose. Harry stayed with her, holding her hand through the entire process. Hermione and Jeramy came down to make sure Ginny was alright. Once Madam Pomfrey had finished they all walked back up to their dormitory, Harry insisted on carrying Ginny the entire way. He walked right up to his bed and laid her down on the bed.  
  
That night Harry and Ginny slept in Harry's bed, and after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry made love to Ginny. They kissed and hugged for hours afterwards, and then stopped to look in one another's eyes. Harry smiled, kissed Ginny and whispered, "I love you Ginny."  
  
She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair, "I was so scared that I'd lost you today. Seeing you hanging by the edge of that broom was like having someone rip my heart out of my chest. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you when I was that close to you and didn't even see it coming."  
  
She smiled and kissed him, "Harry the only reason I held onto that broom was because of you. Because I love you, and I'm not ready to let go of us yet, not this soon. Besides, I haven't had my wedding day yet, and it would be nice to die after we've had a couple kids."  
  
Harry and Ginny kissed, they couldn't have been happier at that moment if they'd tried to be. They both knew at that moment that everything they were going to go through wouldn't matter, as long as they were together. They eventually fell asleep, with Ginny's head resting on Harry's Chest, and his arms holding her close to him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Trouble and Making Up

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Trouble and Making Up  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast Draco walked over to say hello to Hope at the Gryffindor table. Harry was still furious with Draco, and as Draco approached he realized that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team seamed rather upset with him. Hope stood up to kiss him hello as Harry stood up and his fist met Draco's face. His face was full of pure hatred, "IF YOU EVER SEND ONE OF THOSE AT HER AGAIN, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ME CATCH THE SNITCH!"  
  
Dumbledore happened to be walking by as this was happening, "Malfoy, Potter, Evans, Brown and Weasley I'd like to see you all in my office."  
  
Lavender and Ginny started objecting and Dumbledore yelled, "NOW!"  
  
They all picked up their things and quickly followed him to his office. Harry and Ginny sat down in two chairs holding hands, while Draco and Hope sat down on a bench, Hope was fussing over his face. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, "Draco as I understand it your beaters purposely threw a buldger at Miss Weasley and Miss Brown yesterday during the Quidditch match. I understand that because I saw it with my own eyes as they stopped the buldger, aimed it and then threw it at them. How do you explain this?"  
  
Draco looked flabbergasted, "They were following the rules, they did nothing wrong. Potter's the one that punched me Dumbledore, or are you still blind to what he does wrongly? Just as you were with his father?"  
  
Hope slapped Draco clear across the face, "You, Mr. Malfoy, are talking about my brother and my father."  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but the silent tear that ran down his face said more than he could have. Dumbledore looked directly at Harry and smiled at him, "He does have a point Harry. But due to the nature of the crime you won't be punished. That and I really don't feel like explaining to your parents why I gave you detention only to let you be alone during one of the most dangerous times of your life at this school. So I will simply take 30 points from Gryffindor for your actions today. Now Ginny how's your face doing?"  
  
She smiled at Dumbledore, "Madam Pomfrey had to fix two small fractures, and Harry made sure I got enough rest last night. The pain's gone, but there's still a little swelling."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Ginny. Draco didn't say anything as Dumbledore turned to him, "I will be taking 50 points from Slytherin for this deliberate act. I suggest your entire team be on time for their detention tonight. Professor McGonagall will explain the details to you and your team. If we have one more incident like this it will be 50 points for each team member that participates, including you Draco, as you are the Captain. Thank you everyone, that will be all, oh and Harry, do refrain from punching anyone else today. I can only privately punish you for so long before one of the teachers will demand a detention."  
  
Draco rushed out of Dumbledore's office and straight up to the Slytherin dormitory. Hope, Harry and Ginny walked to their next classes together. Hope looked at them with tears running down her face and calmly said, "I can't believe he thought I would chose him over family. Ginny if I'd known that he had been deliberately planning on doing that to you just to distract Harry I would've told you."  
  
Harry smiled at Hope and gave her a big hug as he told her, "We know you would've told us, but we also know that you love him. We're not going to ask you to chose between him and us. I've never seen you this sad, and I'd rather see you happy with him than depressed without him."  
  
Hope smiled at Harry, "You're sure Harry?"  
  
Harry and Ginny both nodded and smiled at her. Ginny however realized she'd need a little extra push and quickly said, "Hope you love him. Go find him."  
  
Hope smiled, turned and ran for the Slytherin dormitory. Harry and Ginny kept walking to their classes, with Harry's arm around her waist. Harry sighed, "Part of me wanted to tell her she made the right choice, she shouldn't be with that low life. She deserves better than him."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "I know she does sweetums, but he's the one for her. You know that as much as I do, I know neither one of us wants them to end up together but really they should. They're so happy together."  
  
He pulled her close, kissed her gently and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Potter."  
  
They walked quickly to Ginny's classroom and then Harry ran off to his. The day went by rather quickly, and at dinner time when Harry and Ginny finally both sat down next to Hermione and Jeramy they were both exhausted, but they had Quidditch practice that night. Harry insisted on continuing to push the team, even after they'd humiliated Slytherin. Their next game was against Hufflepuff, and that team wasn't as full of new people as Gryffindor. Half way through dinner Draco and Hope came in hand in hand and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. Hope's hair was a mess, so Ginny chuckled and whispered to Hope, "Made up did you?"  
  
Hope smiled and whispered back, "Yes'm, a couple times."  
  
They both giggled and starting talking about their day with Hermione. Hermione and Ginny fixed Hope's hair for her while Hope told them about Draco begging for forgiveness. Harry and Jeramy were whispering about something while Draco tried not to fall asleep face first in his food. Quidditch practice went by quickly that night, Harry announced they would have a two day break from practicing, so that everyone could rest up and enjoy the victory against Slytherin.  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly with everyone busily getting ready for the OWL exams and the next Quidditch match. Ginny's birthday was coming up though, and Harry was busy planning something extra special for it. However he wasn't the only one planning something for Ginny, the entire Quidditch team was planning something too. Harry was helping with that as well, so he would talk with Jeramy, and then stall Ginny so they'd be late to practice once in a while so that Jeramy could talk to everyone else.  
  
Harry and Jeramy arranged with Dumbledore for Sirius to come and take the two of them to Diagon Alley one Sunday afternoon. Hermione and Hope kept Ginny busy while they were gone so that she wouldn't notice that Harry and Jeramy weren't even at the school. The boys made it back that night for dinner, just as Ginny was starting to get worried since she hadn't seen Harry since breakfast.  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear when she came in, Jeramy had Ginny's present hidden so that she wouldn't find it. Ginny smiled when she saw him and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. Harry smiled and pulled her right into his lap and kissed her long and hard. There were a few whistles and catcalls when people started to pay attention to them. When they finally stopped for a little breath of air, Ginny smiled at him and asked flirtatiously, "And just where have you been all day?"  
  
Harry smiled and flirted back, "If I told you, I'd have to place a memory charm on you."  
  
Ginny giggled and kissed him, "Alright Potter, I'll let you not tell me, but next time I won't be so nice."  
  
Harry smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her again gently. Ginny sat in his lap while they ate dinner, Harry held her close and tightly throughout dinner. Hope and Draco sat with them eventually, and they were both smiling away happily, Ginny laughed and said, "So Hope, why are the two of you oh so happy?"  
  
Everyone smiled and watched as Hope smiled and held out her left hand for everyone to see. Hope's finger had an engagement ring on it, it was a solitary gold band with a rather large sized diamond. Everyone fussed over the ring and congratulated Hope and Draco. Harry and Ginny both hugged Hope and Draco, and Harry insisted they send an owl home to tell their Mum, so the four of them took off to send Hedwig to Lily and Sirius. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ginnys Birthday

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Ginny's Birthday  
  
  
  
The next few days went by quickly and soon it was Ginny's birthday. Harry woke up early that morning, grabbed her present and set it beside her on the bed. He sat down next to her, leaned in and kissed her long and hard until she kissed back to let him know she was awake.  
  
Harry leaned back and smiled at her, "Happy Birthday Ginny."  
  
She smiled and looked up into his green eyes, "Good morning Sweetums."  
  
He smiled back as she sat up a bit in bed and kissed him gently. They held one another close and he handed her the package with her present in it. Ginny smiled at him sweetly and said, "You really didn't have to sweetums."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Open it up cutie."  
  
She smiled and slowly opened the present to reveal a Muggle music box. It was the same blue that her eyes were, with gold edging, and inside it there was a mirror on the bottom. Ginny opened the music box carefully, only to have the song it played fill the room. The song was "Edelweiss" from something called "The Sound of Music". Ginny loved it and threw her arms around Harry and kissed him long and hard. He kissed back and moved the box onto the table beside the bed. Their kissing quickly turned to making love, and when they were done they held one another close, and kissed for a while.  
  
They got up after a bit and got ready for the day. Hermione and Jeramy walked down to breakfast with them, Hermione having spent the night in the boys' corridor with Jeramy. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so there weren't any classes that day. They all ate breakfast quickly and finished just as the owl post was arriving. Six owls landed in front of Ginny, all with various sized packages for her birthday.  
  
The entire Gryffindor table, lead by the Quidditch team and Harry, sang Happy Birthday to Ginny. After which Ginny opened her packages from her family, revealing sweets and home made treats from her parents, along with a Diary, that had her name embossed on it. Fred and George sent samples from their store, Percy sent her a Wizarding station radio, along with a few tapes. Bill sent her a curse book on Egyptian Curses, and Charlie sent her a book on wild Dragons.  
  
Ginny smiled at her presents and Harry kissed her on the cheek, gently rubbing her knee while she was talking to Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Laura about plans for her & Harry's wedding. She was having the best birthday she could've had already. Draco came up to the Gryffindor table and quickly talked to Harry and Ginny, "Happy Birthday Ginny! Have either of you seen Hope this morning?"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then at Draco, Harry answered for both of them, "We haven't seen her no, is everything alright Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Yeah, I just had Quidditch practice last night and we didn't get done 'til late, so I didn't want to rush in and wake her up last night."  
  
With that Draco left with a rather odd look on his face and rushed out of the room, Harry and Ginny assumed he was off to find Hope. Not even a moment latter Serendipity, Harry's mum's owl, landed in front of Harry squawking like crazy. Harry quickly took the letter off her leg and read it.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, Hope and Draco, I'm sorry to inform you, Lily has taken quite ill. The doctors are doing all they can for her and the baby. Apparently she's been with child longer than Lily and I had thought the baby should be born in mid-February. Your Mum just wanted you to know. We're both alright, I'll send an owl immediately if you need to come home. We love & miss you all. Love, Sirius"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, tears were rolling down his cheeks, he wanted to go home and be with his Mum and Sirius. Ginny saw the tears and started freaking out immediately, "Harry? Harry what's wrong? Is it my Mum? Your Mum? Harry what's going on?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, her own eyes were swelling up with tears, he handed her the letter and she read it. She read it and hugged him close to her, "It'll be okay sweetums, Sirius would come get us if it was really bad."  
  
Harry managed a smile at Ginny, "I know, I'm just worried."  
  
Ginny kissed him gently, and pulled him closer to her while she kissed him. He kissed back, but pulled away, "Hope, we have to go find her Ginny."  
  
With that Harry and Ginny grabbed their things and ran for Gryffindor tower. When they got there Draco was standing outside the girls' lavatory, saying "Hope, baby come on, open the door. Whatever it is we can work it out, come on honey. Hope? Hope come on, open up. I know you're upset about all of this but really darling going through this alone isn't helping you. Hope? Hope come on, open up, please?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "Did she get an owl from Sirius too?"  
  
Draco looked at him, "What? Oh, no, why?"  
  
"Just tell her to come out of there, Ginny and I need to talk to the two of you about something."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hope? Harry and Ginny need to talk to us. Baby? Come on out, I think it's important."  
  
Hope finally came out, Ginny saw Hope nod at Draco oddly, and then they came out to talk to Harry and Ginny. Hope saw how upset they both were and quickly said, "Is Mum okay? Sirius? The baby? Harry what's going on?"  
  
Harry looked at her and calmly said, "Mum's in a hospital, the doctors are doing all they can for her and the baby, Sirius thinks they'll all be fine. He'll come and get us if something goes wrong."  
  
Hope buried her head into Draco's arms and started crying uncontrollably. After a while they calmed down, and the entire Quidditch team came in the room. Hermione and Jeramy grabbed Harry and Ginny and pulled them the whole way to Hogsmeade. Draco and Hope came along as well. The team brought them to Three Broomsticks, where they all had butter beer and celebrated Ginny's birthday.  
  
Owen, Jeanette, Nicole and Lisa were there too, it was the first time they'd spent time with Harry and Ginny since Harry's birthday since Owen had been so busy learning all the things from both his second and third year to try to catch up to them. He had taken most of his courses for the second year over the summer, and was well underway with his third year, Dumbledore had suggested he catch up to the fourth years the second half of the school year.  
  
Lisa and Harry told Owen that he was crazy, and just to learn what he had to. Once the group was done at Three Broomsticks, they all walked around Hogsmeade shopping for a while. Harry kept his arms around Ginny most of the day, and when other wizards took notice of her his grip got a little tighter around her, which made her blush.  
  
After walking around Hogsmeade for a while they all went back to the castle. Hermione, Lavender and Hope got Ginny to come with them for a while so that Harry would have time to sneak away and get a little surprise ready for Ginny. Once it was all set and perfect Harry grabbed his Marauders Map and found where they were, the Quidditch Field, he couldn't help but think 'Perfect. where's my broom?' He chuckled to himself, grabbed it and ran towards the front door.  
  
When he got to the edge of the field he could see all four of them on their brooms, buzzing about with some of the Ravenclaw team and a few of the other reserve Gryffindor team players, playing a quick game. Hermione was busily looking for the snitch, while Ginny was scoring once again. Lavender and Hope were passing the other Quaffle back and forth trying to get it to score for them.  
  
Laura Bell and Dean Thomas were playing with the Ravenclaw team, since they'd been short two chasers to make the game fair. Laura was almost as good as Ginny, and after the event with Malfoy earlier Harry had been seriously debating pulling Ginny back into the reserves so that she wouldn't get hurt again and letting Laura take over. Malfoy was playing seeker for the Ravenclaw team, though Harry noticed he seamed to be watching Hope more than he was watching for the snitch.  
  
Harry also noticed any time Hope moved funny Malfoy looked like he was ready to dive down and pull her right onto his broom. But Neville and Jeramy who were busy kicking Buldgers away from Ginny and Lavender quickly distracted Harry. Thomas Spinnet was the keeper for the Gryffindor players, he was doing just as good as Greg would have done at this point. He waited until the sun started to go down just a little bit so that he could more easily surprise Ginny.  
  
Harry quickly mounted his broom and sneaked up on the field and waited for Ginny to try to score. He didn't have to wait long, because within two minutes she tried to score. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ran right into Harry's waiting arms that grabbed her, and her broom quickly, and dived towards the ground as fast as he could. Ginny screamed the entire way, hitting and kicking at Harry, and then started yelling at him, "LET GO OF ME! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY BOYFRIEND IS? LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE GO GET HARRY! HELP! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY JERK! HELP! HARRY!"  
  
Harry started laughing and Ginny was too upset to recognize the laugh as his laugh and just go more upset and started crying and kicking and hitting more. She kept right on screaming too, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! MY BOYFRIEND IS HARRY POTTER AND WHEN HE GETS AHOLD OF YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! LET GO OF ME YOU JERK! HELP ME! HERMIONE! JERAMY! GET HARRY!"  
  
Harry finally landed and placed Ginny down on the ground right next to a table and two chairs with lit candles and a nice meal for the two of them that he had made himself. He'd placed a mixture or red and pink roses on her chair for her. Ginny however saw none of this, turned around and punched him dead on the nose before looking to see who he was. The minute she saw his scar when his hands went up to his nose she screamed, "HARRY! Oh for the love of Merlin! I'm so sorry sweetums, are you alright?"  
  
Harry's nose was bleeding fairly badly, and he was in a significant amount of pain. Ginny hugged him and tried to help him with his nose apologizing over and over again. Harry cracked a grin and said, "I think I need to go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "I'm so sorry sweetums, let's go together real quick."  
  
Harry smiled at her, kissed her and said quickly, "No, you stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
He ran up to see Madam Pomfrey and came back down the minute she got his nose to stop bleeding. The rest of the night they spent together, eating the dinner that Harry had made, kissing and cuddling. After a while they brought everything inside and went up to Gryffindor tower where Ginny and Harry spent the night cuddling in Harry's bed while Ginny fussed over Harry's nose. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Strange Behavior, Gett...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Strange Behavior, Getting Caught and Christmas Preparations  
  
  
  
The two weeks in-between Ginny's birthday and the OWL exams went by quickly. The Gryffindor Quidditch team nearly killed Hufflepuff on the field, 360-100 by the time Harry caught the snitch. Harry canceled Quidditch practice until they returned from Christmas Holiday. Harry's mum was released from the hospital, but told to take it easy while she was home until the baby came. So Lily had to leave her job with the ministry.  
  
Ginny and Harry were happily waiting for the Christmas Holidays when they could sleep in the same bed every night and make love without worrying about waking up someone else in the room. They were more in love than ever before, and getting closer every day.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy were together all the time, it was rare to see them not kissing or hugging or holding hands at the least. Draco and Hope however were acting weirdly for them at least. Hope spent a lot of time alone in her dormitory, not wanting to see Draco. Draco was taking his aggression out on the Slytherin Quidditch team overworking them to death.  
  
Finally it was the morning they were going to leave for Christmas Vacation. Draco came over to get Hope, and they left for the Carriages taking them back to the Hogwarts Express. Draco was carrying both of their trunks, and owl cages. Hope was carrying the small bags with their Muggle clothes in them. Harry and Ginny eyed each other suspiciously after they watched Draco and Hope leave.  
  
Harry carried down their trunks, Ginny grabbed one of the owl cages and a small bag she'd packed with their Muggle clothes and a small lunch for the train that Dobby the house elf from the school had brought them. Hedwig and Fleur had gone back to the Weasley's the night before so they wouldn't have to drag them along too, and since the two had shared an owl cage nearly all summer they would be used to sharing one during Christmas too.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy grabbed their things and came down after them. Neville was bringing Parvati with him for Christmas back to see his Grandma, and meet his parents who were finally well on their way to recovery from being tortured by the Death Eaters.  
  
Draco, Hope, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Jeramy, Neville and Parvati threw their luggage into one compartment, and crammed into the next one. The entire way to the Station they laughed and talked about their plans for the holidays. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap the entire time, giggling like crazy with the other girls. Hermione and Jeramy were sitting across from them cuddling, Neville and Parvati next to them were also cuddling.  
  
Draco and Hope got up and left half way there to walk around for a little bit. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and said, "The two of them have been acting weird for almost a month now. Well, at least the little that Harry and I have seen them or any of you all for that matter. We've been rather busy ourselves," Ginny blushed after she said this.  
  
Harry's grip around Ginny got tighter and he laid his head on her back. Hermione and Jeramy laughed, Neville and Parvati were paying no attention to anyone other than one another. Hermione spoke up to break the silence a few minutes later, "So what do you think is going on with those two?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'm not really sure, they just seem to be really distant."  
  
Everyone continued to talk about Quidditch and their plans for Christmas until they reached the station. Ginny and Harry said hello to Lily and Sirius before leaving with Bill and Charlie who had been sent to get them since Mrs. Weasley was busy back in the Burrow. Harry introduced Bill and Charlie to Lily, Sirius, Hope and Draco before they left.  
  
On the way back to the Burrow Bill and Charlie explained that their Dad had gotten a promotion, and had taken over as head of the Muggle Artifacts Department of the Ministry. Molly was busy redecorating, and had finally gone up into Ron's room to clean it, and reorganize it for a guest bedroom.  
  
They finally got to the burrow, where Molly was waiting for them. When they got there she gave them both hugs and told the four of them to make sure they de-gnomed the garden for her before dinner. Harry carried their trunks up to Ginny's room, she followed with the owl cages.  
  
They settled into Ginny's room and before they went back down to help de- gnome the garden Harry grabbed Ginny and tossed her on the bed. Ginny giggled while Harry jumped on top of her and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed very passionately while Harry's hands slowly moved across Ginny's body. They kissed and caressed one another until they couldn't take it any longer, and then they made love to each other.  
  
They'd just barely started getting dressed when Fred barged in the room with Katie Bell to say hello to them, and of course right behind them were George and his new girlfriend Allison Spencer. Of course they immediately knew what they had walked in on because Harry hadn't put his shirt on before they walked in, and Ginny was still laying in her bed with the incredibly messed up covers over her.  
  
Ginny blushed and yelled at them to get out. Katie and Allison pulled Fred and George out of the room quickly. Ginny and Harry could vaguely hear Katie saying to Fred, "Stop being so upset about it Fred, we're doing the same thing every night and you know it."  
  
Allison chimed in with, "George don't even start, I know she's your little sister, but she's not a little girl anymore."  
  
Ginny and Harry quickly got up and went downstairs to help with the garden de-gnoming. Katie and Allison made it a point to pull Ginny aside at one point and talk to her about what had happened. Katie smiled at Ginny and said calmly, "Don't worry about it Ginny. Fred might have looked like he wanted to pound in Harry's face, but really he's got no room to talk. That and I would've pulled him out of the room before he'd laid a hand on him."  
  
Ginny smiled back at Katie, "Well we were planning on waiting but a couple months ago one thing led to another and things just happened. I know Fred and George don't like it, but I'm not a little girl anymore, and it's up to me and Harry, not them."  
  
Allison smiled at Ginny, "Please, you should hear the two of them talking to one another about this stuff. Katie and I are still trying to decide whether or not to kick THEIR butts over it."  
  
They all started laughing and noticed that Fred and George were cornering Harry, who was busily chucking the gnomes out of the garden. Ginny gasped and ran over to Harry, getting in-between Harry and her brothers. Allison and Katie weren't far behind her, both of them yelling at Fred and George to wake up and smell the gillyweed.  
  
Ginny pulled Harry inside so they could relax for a while, they sat down and talked with Charlie and his girlfriend, Lindsey Milton. Charlie and Lindsey worked together taming wild Dragons. Lindsey was nothing like any girl Harry had seen before, she had dark black eyes, and dark auburn hair. She was a little shorter then Charlie, and had a more devious grin than Fred and George put together. Harry thought she was beautiful, but when he looked at Ginny he saw someone far more beautiful than Lindsey.  
  
Harry however hadn't realized how long he had been staring at Ginny, and Charlie started waving his hand in front of Harry saying, "Harry? Come back to us buddy. We all know you love Ginny but wake up Harry!"  
  
Harry blushed and Ginny smiled as she said, "Charlie leave him alone."  
  
Molly came in and announced dinner was on the table, so Ginny quickly got up and pulled Harry with her out into the garden for dinner. Fred, Katie, George and Allison were already sitting at one end of the table. Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Lindsey sat down across from them. Percy soon appeared with Penelope and her parents and the four of them sat down quickly. Everyone was busy talking away when Bill showed up with a few of his friends from Egypt that he introduced quickly as Linda, Jordan and Noel.  
  
Arthur came outside, helping Molly with the few remaining items to bring to the table. Arthur sat by Fred, Katie, George, Allison, Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Lindsey while Molly sat on the other end by the others. Midway through dinner Fred stood up and demanded everyone's attention. Katie just looked up at him, and everyone quieted down. Fred took out a little box and knelt in front of Katie. Molly and Katie started crying and Ginny held Harry's hand. Fred smiled up at Katie, opened the box and said, "Katie, I love you with all of my heart and soul, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me."  
  
Katie threw her arms around Fred and kissed him, still crying, but smiling too as Fred slipped the simple and small solitary diamond ring onto her finger. Fred and Katie hugged, and then everyone congratulated them, Arthur welcomed Katie to the family and made a crack about first Harry and now Fred both show him up on the way they asked. His joke made everyone bust out laughing at him. The rest of the night and week went by quickly, and soon everyone was in their beds and anxiously awaiting the next day, Christmas Eve. Katie's parents and sister Laura had joined the Weasley's in celebrating Christmas, along with Sirius, Lily, Hope, Draco, and Draco's mum. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Surprises and Christma...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Surprises and Christmas Eve  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny woke up that morning to the sounds of Hope and Draco making out like crazy in the bed next to them. Ginny giggled and smiled at Harry, Harry kissed her gently and they got up and started getting ready for the day. Hope and Draco finally came up for air and decided to get ready too. Hope looked at Draco and said, "Honey I really think we need to tell them now."  
  
Draco got an extremely worried look on his face, "I thought we were waiting to tell more people, especially after the way our mums reacted."  
  
Ginny and Harry had already figured out that Hope was pregnant, but Ginny beat him to saying anything, "So when exactly are you two expecting the baby to be here?"  
  
Hope smiled at Ginny, "July, we think. We're getting married in June, his mum refuses to let the baby be born without a legal marriage between us."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny and Harry, "How'd you know?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Hope constantly throwing up, the two of you acting weird, and the things we overheard you two say to each other. We just pasted it all together slowly."  
  
Hope and Ginny giggled and started talking about plans for the baby and the wedding, Hope asked Ginny to be her maid of honor, and then they started talking about the dresses they were going to wear. Harry hadn't said anything at this point, he was just staring blankly at Ginny, and not saying anything at all. Draco finally said something to Harry, "Harry I know you probably aren't happy with me, but I'm going to take care of them both Harry."  
  
Harry continued looking at Ginny and said nothing. Ginny smiled at Draco and said sweetly, "We know you will Draco, I think Harry's just a little upset about all of this right now. Hope is his sister you know."  
  
Harry finally spoke, "Draco I want you to leave. We can take care of Hope and the baby."  
  
Hope screamed at Harry, "HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY MAD HARRY?"  
  
Harry looked right at her and said very calmly, "Hope do you know what his father is? Do you have any idea the danger that you and the baby are in? I can't protect you both the ways I can Ginny if something were to happen. You should have waited until I had taken care of things with Lisa and Owen before you did something like this."  
  
Harry didn't wait for a response, he got up and went downstairs. Ginny, Hope and Draco looked at one another for a minute or two before Ginny said, "I should go follow him. I'm really sorry he's acting like this Hope. I guess I hadn't thought of this the way he is, but it makes sense. I'm sure mum has breakfast ready if you're hungry."  
  
Ginny walked downstairs and found Harry sitting and talking with Sirius about protection for Hope. Sirius was assuring Harry that Dumbledore was already figuring something out to make sure she would be okay, and that Draco would no longer be allowed in the Gryffindor dormitory. The fat lady guarding the door had been instructed not to let him in, even with another student or the password.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny when she came in the room, she glared at him. She was so upset with him over what he'd just done to his sister. Sirius got up rather quickly and smiled at Ginny, "Good morning Ginny. You know Harry's just worried about his sister. Like he told Hope upstairs, he can protect you because you're almost always with him, and when you aren't there's always a witch or wizard within footsteps of you to make sure you're safe. But Hope doesn't seem to understand that whenever she and her baby are within the grasp of Draco, two Heirs of Gryffindor are within Voldemort's grasp."  
  
Sirius left the room to go find Lily, leaving Ginny and Harry to talk. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, pulled her into his lap, kissed her and whispered gently in her ear, "I'm sorry I upset you."  
  
Ginny finally smiled back at him and whispered back, "I'm sorry too. I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too Ginny," Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek and then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as he whispered and moved his hand to her tummy, "There isn't another Heir on it's way is there?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Not yet."  
  
Harry kissed her, and whispered, "Someday."  
  
Ginny smiled and said quietly, "We could always try you know."  
  
Harry smiled back, "Ginny we need to wait at least until we're done with Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, he swore he could almost see jealousy in them. He thought to himself, 'But jealousy of what? Draco and Hope? Did she really want a baby that badly? It wouldn't be so bad, it'd be hard with school, but it'd be worth it as long as it was with her. But things are too dangerous right now, I'd never be able to get rid of Voldemort thinking about her and our family together. I wouldn't let him hurt them though, I'd kill him myself if he tried to hurt her or our family. It would be nice though.'  
  
Ginny had noticed he was drifting off into thought, completely ignoring her questions and said quietly, "Harry? What are you thinking about sweetums? Everything okay? Does your scar hurt? Sweetums?"  
  
Harry snapped out of it and smiled at her, "I'm okay Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled, knowing he hadn't been listening at all and asked, "So than what do you think about all that?"  
  
Harry smiled back, hoping it wasn't anything too important, and said, "I just want you to be happy."  
  
Ginny giggled and kissed him, whispering in his ear, "I can't wait to have our first baby."  
  
He kissed back and thought to himself, 'I should've listened to what she was saying, we're too young for this'.  
  
She smiled and said, "We should get out there before they eat everything without us. Come on, let's get going."  
  
They got up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, with Ginny's arm around Harry and Harry's arm around her waist, his hand gently grabbing what he viewed as one of Ginny's best features, her butt. They were greeted by an incredibly busy kitchen, Draco and Hope were sitting at the table by Mrs. Weasley who kept asking Hope if she had enough to eat. Lily was sitting next to Hope patting her own growing stomach while Sirius got Lily more food.  
  
Katie and Fred were hand in hand, flirting away while they ate breakfast. George and Allison seemed to be incredibly happy as well, George was fussing over Allison almost as badly as Mrs. Weasley was Hope. Arthur was attempting to keep cooking even with all the people in the room. Penelope and Percy were smiling like idiots with the kind of grin on their faces that could only mean one thing, that they had an incredibly satisfying night.  
  
Penelope's parents were sitting quietly next to Draco's mum eating their breakfast. Bill and his friends were busy talking and helping with things in the kitchen while they ate. Charlie and Lindsey were kissing in the corner trying to get a moment to themselves. Everyone was smiling and having a great time. Harry told Ginny to sit down and he'd bring her breakfast. She smiled, kissed his cheek and sat down next to Lily. Harry waited on Ginny hand and foot like this all day.  
  
The day went by quickly as a few more people arrived to share in Christmas Day's activities, Allison's parents, two brothers and their girlfriends had joined the busy group by dinnertime. Lindsey's parents and three younger sisters joined them as well. Some people were surprised to see that the famous Harry Potter and his family were at the Weasley's house. No one seemed to know much about Hope but they were glad to meet her and Lily as well.  
  
Several people talked to Sirius about the trial from the previous year and how outraged they would've been if it had happened to them. Everyone was congratulating Harry and Ginny on their engagement, and asking about how plans for their wedding were going. Katie and Fred were getting congratulated as well. Soon it was time to go to bed, and everyone slowly made their way up the stairs to their beds.  
  
Hope and Draco were fast asleep when Harry and Ginny got up in her room. They changed quickly, Harry into his boxers and Ginny into a shorter than usual nightshirt. Ginny smiled when Harry got into bed with her, they started kissing and cuddling. They started with kissing that turned into making out, which slowly turned to making love.  
  
Harry gently kissed Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I love you".  
  
She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too sweetums".  
  
They kissed and cuddled while they talked for a while. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, and held her close to him with his other hand. She had one hand lying under his body, and the other on his chest. Ginny looked up into his eyes and asked, "What would you-know-who do if we had a baby Harry?"  
  
Harry looked back into her eyes and said, "Probably the same thing he did to my parents."  
  
Ginny shivered at the thought and moved closer to him, she did feel safe in his arms, but the thought that Voldemort might be able to destroy their family didn't settle well with her. Harry kissed her forehead and whispered gently to her, "I'd die before I let him touch you or our children."  
  
He'd hoped that would comfort her a little, but it only made her think about loosing him, which made her bury her head in his chest and cry. Harry held her closer and she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Eventually he fell asleep too, just holding her close to him. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Christmas Day and Getti...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Christmas Day and Getting Back to School  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone woke up slowly and made their way down to open presents. Charlie and Lindsey had opened presents earlier with Molly and Arthur and then left with Lindsey's parents and her sisters. They were planning on visiting with their family that day as well. Harry had snuck downstairs without Ginny and helped Molly with breakfast. Lily came in the room and kissed Harry's cheek, as she was no longer tall enough to kiss his forehead.  
  
Ginny finally came down, only to see Harry and Molly laughing as he managed to burn yet another stack of pancakes. Ginny walked up behind him and put her arms around his stomach. He smiled, turned around and kissed her deeply. Molly hit Harry teasingly and reminded him just as the next batch started to get done, "Harry, the pancakes!"  
  
Ginny and Harry laughed and they finished making breakfast for everyone together. They all squeezed into the small living room to open up presents. Harry and Ginny opened their gifts from Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley first, they were as always a sweater that Mrs. Weasley made herself, sweets, and for a small change this year they gave them each a photo album and some film for Harry's camera.  
  
Sirius and Lily gave them both a Firebolt2000, the newest broom on the market, and the fastest. Ginny carefully opened the small box from Harry. Inside the box was a necklace case, which she opened to reveal a gorgeous gold heart shaped locket. When she opened up the locket she smiled as she saw a picture of her and Harry together, smiling and holding one another close. She looked up at Harry and kissed him long and hard, then whispered in his ear, "Thank you."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her back, "No Ginny, thank you."  
  
She smiled back, "For what sweetums?"  
  
He kissed her again, "For making me the happiest man on the planet."  
  
Ginny blushed and kissed him back, "I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too Ginny."  
  
She handed him a small envelope and smiled as she said, "Now, open your present!"  
  
He laughed and said, "Alright cutie."  
  
He opened the envelope to see two tickets and a small perfumed piece of parchment fall out. He picked up the tickets and saw that they were tickets to a Quidditch game, staring Viktor Krum as the seeker. Harry looked up at Ginny in disbelief, an official Quidditch match? He couldn't believe it, Ginny smiled at him and said, "Well don't forget to read the note with the tickets sweetums."  
  
He smiled and read the note quickly, Ginny had written it herself.  
  
"Harry, I hope you like your gift sweetums, you and I will be going to the game the day we get back from Greece. Your mum helped me arrange everything, it's just you and me for a week in Bulgaria. I love you Harry, Merry Christmas. Love for always, Ginny"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he pulled Ginny to him and kissed her long and hard. Sirius chuckled at the two of them and said, "Alright you two, break it up. We've got enough babies around here right now."  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, Bill left with his friends before dinner. Percy, Penelope, her parents and Draco's mum left shortly after dinner. Hope and Draco went to bed shortly after they had left, Hope smiling away at Draco pulling him up the stairs quicker. Ginny, Harry, Molly, Lily, Arthur, Fred and Katie were busy talking about plans for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Lily, without thinking asked Harry, "So have you decided who your best man will be?"  
  
Ginny gasped and Harry's eyes were tear filled within seconds. Harry barely managed to say, "Ron."  
  
Harry got up and went up to Ginny's room, Draco and Hope were making a lot of noise, but he paid no attention. He lay down on Ginny's bed and cried into one of the pillows that smelled just like Ginny. Ginny didn't know what to say or do, but Molly looked at Ginny with a tear running down her cheek and said softly, "Ginny go up after him."  
  
Ginny nodded and left as Lily started crying to Sirius, "I didn't think about it, I just assumed."  
  
Sirius cut her off and pulled her close, "Lily you wouldn't have thought about it, it's okay."  
  
Ginny made it in the room, yelled at Draco and Hope to cut it out they were already pregnant for crying out loud, and then she laid down next to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Ginny could tell he was crying, he turned around and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her and crying as she pulled his head onto her shoulder. They lay like this with Harry crying for quite a few hours.  
  
Lily and Sirius peeked their heads in to say goodnight, along with Molly and Arthur as they went off to bed. Katie's parents and her little sister left that night, Katie and Fred went with them. Allison's parents left with her brothers and their girlfriends when Katie's parents left. Ginny and Harry spent that night holding each other, crying and talking about Ron.  
  
The next morning Sirius, Lily, Hope and Draco left and went back to Godric's Hollow. Fred and Katie came back later that week, and they started to spend a lot of time planning their wedding. Ginny and Katie spent a lot of time looking through dress designs together looking at ones that would look good on Katie and ones that would look good on Ginny.  
  
Everyone was very careful not to bring up anything about the wedding party other than the bride and groom themselves. Fred and Harry tended to end up out on their brooms flying around with George and Allison and getting into trouble with Mrs. Weasley. Fred and Katie had decided that the following year they would get married the day after Christmas.  
  
The week leading up to going back to Hogwarts passed quickly, Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time with Fred and Katie, George and Allison, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy and Penelope came over for dinner a few times that week, so did Lily, Sirius, Hope and Draco. Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur had a doctor appointment to for Molly so they couldn't take them.  
  
Katie and Fred volunteered, after all it would be the perfect opportunity to announce their engagement to anyone they still knew at Hogwarts. When the four of them finally got to Platform 9 ¾ they nearly ran right into Hermione and Jeramy who were kissing like they never would again.  
  
Fred, Katie, Harry and Ginny laughed at them, Hermione and Jeramy immediately blushed and stopped kissing, thought they didn't stay more than an inch apart. Hermione looked shocked to see Katie there and said, "Katie Bell? What are you doing here?"  
  
Katie smiled and held up her finger revealing her ring, and Fred grinned from ear to ear as Katie explained, "I'm dropping off my future brother and sister in law for school! And at the rate you two were going I'd say there's to be yet another happy wedding to be arranged soon!"  
  
Hermione blushed, smiled and said, "Oh, not just yet. But maybe someday."  
  
Katie, Hermione and Ginny giggled, but soon stopped when it was announced that the train would be leaving soon. Everyone hugged and said their good- byes to Katie and Fred. They all pulled their things onto the train, and quickly found an empty compartment. Harry and Jeramy got their stuff up and situated while Hermione and Ginny went off to look for everyone else.  
  
Eventually they returned with Parvati, Neville, Hope and Draco. The bunch of them sat and talked about their Christmas Holiday, Ginny told everyone about Fred and Katie being engaged. Parvati and Neville announced that his parents were starting to remember things that they hadn't before, like the day Neville was born. Hope and Draco finally spoke up, Hope was sitting on Draco's lap when she said, "Draco and I have something to announce as well."  
  
Harry and Ginny shot uneasy looks at one another, not knowing that they'd decided to tell everyone. Hermione glanced from Harry and Ginny to Hope and Draco and noticed there was severe tension between the four. Draco moved his hands to Hope's tummy and smiled at everyone as Hope said, "Draco and I are having a baby."  
  
Neville had a look of pure disgust on his face, Parvati and Hermione gasped, Jeramy looked rather confused and Harry and Ginny smiled weakly at one another. Hermione was the one that finally managed to say something, "Isn't that a tad dangerous for you to do Hope? I mean after all you-know- who is back, he's got one thing on his mind and that's to get at Harry any way he can. Don't you think him attacking Harry's sister and her unborn child would be a good way to do it?"  
  
Hope nodded at Hermione, "I know he might try, but he'd go after Ginny before he went after me."  
  
Ginny lashed out at Hope this time, "I've just about had it with you Hope, you know how talking like that makes Harry feel. Both of us warned the two of you to knock it off because it was dangerous for either one of us to be pregnant with Voldemort out there, you two obviously ignored our warning. You know that Harry can't protect you when he's busy taking care of his mum, her baby and me. That's why we told you two to quit, this is just too dangerous."  
  
Hope was fuming with anger at Ginny and spit out without thinking, "Yeah that's why you two risk it almost every night too, isn't it Ginny? What happens when you get pregnant?"  
  
Ginny didn't wait to hear anymore, she got up and left the compartment crying and pushing away the tears angrily while she thought to herself, 'I know she's right, but it's different, I'm not throwing myself at Draco Malfoy. He's a Death Eater's son for Merlin's sake. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me, or our family.'  
  
Harry shot an angry look at Hope, "You know damn well what will happen when she gets pregnant, it's different. Ginny's with me, not putting herself constantly within Voldemort's grasp the way you are. Did you think about that Hope? Or were you too busy enjoying your Death Eater family?"  
  
Harry didn't wait for a response and got up and followed Ginny out of the compartment leaving Hermione, Jeramy, Neville and Parvati feeling very out of place. Harry found her after a few minutes and pulled her close to him, gently wiping away her tears. Ginny cried into Harry's arms, and he held her close trying to comfort her. He whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay Ginny."  
  
She smiled and looked up into his eyes, he was much taller then she was now. Ginny said quietly, "Hope's right Harry, we shouldn't keep risking having a baby. It's too risky right now."  
  
Harry cut her off quickly by saying, "Ginny what happens, happens. What happens if Dumbledore's wrong about training Owen, Lisa and I for killing off Voldemort? I'm not going to let him control our lives and whether or not we have children based on whether or not we'd be in danger because we already are."  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "You have a good point, but I don't know, we should at least wait a while to see if this works though. I just don't want you- know-who to be able to hurt you worse than he already has."  
  
Harry kissed her and lead her to another empty compartment. They sat in the compartment cuddling and kissing. They sat staring out the window and talking about their plans for the Valentines Day Ball and the Quidditch team. Harry said since Hope wouldn't be able to play anymore he was putting Laura Bell into the games and taking Hope off the team.  
  
Finally the train stopped, Ginny stayed in the compartment while Harry got their luggage to a carriage, he waved for her to come out, and he'd made sure that they had a carriage to themselves. She hurried out, and he helped her into the carriage. Ginny just wanted to be left alone for awhile yet. Hermione and Jeramy helped them get their luggage up to the dormitory, Hermione whispering to Ginny not to worry about it.  
  
Their first day back went by quickly. Harry and Ginny got dirty looks from nearly everyone in Slytherin, they assumed that Draco had told everyone about their reaction to Hope being pregnant. During Ginny's last class of the day Slytherin and Gryffindor were in the same class. Several of the Slytherin girls were whispering, giggling and pointing at Ginny. After class one of them came up to her and said, "Congratulations on the baby Ginny, too bad Potter won't be around to see it," she and the other Slytherin girls ran away giggling away.  
  
Ginny cried and ran off to find Harry, she didn't have to run far he was in the next hallway coming to find her. She ran straight into his arms and sobbed to him about what the Slytherin girl had said. Harry pulled her chin up to look in his eyes and kissed her gently before saying, "I'm not going anywhere Ginny. I'll always be with you, and only you."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him back before they headed off to lunch. The rest of the week the entire school seemed to be under the impression that Harry and Ginny were having a baby, even though they weren't. Harry and the entire Quidditch team did their best to put a stop to the rumors, but they were quickly getting out of hand.  
  
One day after a Transfiguration class he asked Professor McGonagall to help them stop the rumors that had absolutely no truth to them at all. She complied and said that she would make an announcement to the Prefects to put the rumors to an end, and that anyone that approached Harry or Ginny about the rumor would be given a detention.  
  
Soon though the weeks went by and the Gryffindor team had nearly killed the Ravenclaw team on the Quidditch field, 400 points to 10. Harry was thrilled that Oliver Wood, Fred, Katie, George and Allison were at the game. Oliver was beaming with pride as he congratulated Harry on the excellent training. Harry smiled and said that while he may have trained, it was merely the talent that the Chasers had that allowed them to be doing so well.  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Laura blushed when Harry said that. Katie was beaming with pride as well, her sister being every bit as good of a chaser as she was. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that the Gryffindor team would win the Quidditch cup, and that the Gryffindor house would benefit from all of their hard earned points with winning the House Tournament that year. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Dance, News and a Dre...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Dance, News and A Dream  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly and soon it was the day of the Valentine's Day Ball. Everyone was busily getting ready for it after lunch. Harry, Jeramy, Neville, Dean and Owen agreed to meet Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Jeanette, Nicole and Lisa at the bottom of the marble staircase leading into the Great Hall. Hope and Draco walked by as Harry, Jeramy, Neville and Owen waited. Hope and Harry exchanged glances, they hadn't spoken much other than to say hello and for Harry to ask how things were going with the baby. Nicole, Lisa and Jeanette came down together. Harry and Owen of course complimented all of them on how nice they looked before Owen went into the hall with the three of them.  
  
Soon Padma came down and giggled away as Dean pulled her away into the hall, she was quickly followed by Parvati and Hermione. Parvati looked gorgeous with her blue robes and her hair up in a French Braid, Hermione had new robes made of a soft yellow that complimented Jeramy's soft blue robes perfectly. They both kissed their boyfriends hello, Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "Don't worry Harry, she'll be right down. She wasn't feeling all that well. I think she's just nervous about whether or not you'll think she looks good."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm sure she looks beautiful."  
  
Hermione and Jeramy went inside with Parvati and Dean to the dance. Harry started to pace around the small landing area on the staircase worrying about Ginny like crazy. He started thinking to himself, 'Where is she? I should go up there and make sure she's okay. No she wants me to wait here, she wants to surprise me, she's already nervous. Alright I'll wait here a while longer, but if she's not here within two minutes I'm going up there to see if she's okay."  
  
Harry glanced up the stairs and continued pacing the landing. He stopped four or five times to look up and see if she was coming. Hermione came out to see what was keeping them, and asked Harry, "Where is she?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, "I don't know she hasn't come down yet."  
  
Hermione and Harry were both extremely worried now, Hermione told him she'd go see what was going on. He however insisted on coming with, wands out. Jeramy came out as they were going up the stairs and followed them to see what was going on. Hermione explained and Jeramy got out his wand too and asked Harry, "Do you think I should go get Lisa and Owen?"  
  
Harry nodded and Jeramy ran back to get them. Hermione checked all the girls bathrooms on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Lisa, Owen, Jeramy, Jeanette and Nicole caught up to them, all with their wands out. They all finally made their way into the tower, Hermione insisted on going in first, in case Voldemort had gotten inside. Jeanette was staying outside, with her wand out and ready to run for Dumbledore if Owen yelled for her to.  
  
Hermione got in and motioned for them to come in. They all checked the corners of the room and slowly made their way up to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs, Jeramy and Lisa and Owen right behind them, Nicole was standing at the bottom of the stairs to scream for Jeanette to get Dumbledore if they needed him. Harry couldn't take it anymore and called out, "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny came out of the bathroom, her hair a mess and her dress robe with a slight stain on it. She smiled at Harry and said, "Sweetums what are you doing up here? I was just about to come down."  
  
Harry smiled back, "I was worried about you Ginny, we all were."  
  
Ginny smiled at everyone else, "Well let's get off to the ball shall we?"  
  
Everyone else turned and walked down the stairs to the ball, relieved to see their fears weren't true. Harry walked up and hugged Ginny close and pointed out the stain, she immediately ran back into the bathroom to get it off. Harry laughed and followed her in and asked, "So what exactly have you been doing up here?"  
  
Ginny looked nervous at first, and then said, "I haven't been feeling very well, I think something I ate at lunch didn't agree with me."  
  
Harry smiled, "Why didn't you say so? We don't need to go to this ball, why don't we just lay down for a while and rest so that you can feel better?"  
  
Ginny had finally gotten the stain out and rushed over to his side, kissing him gently on the lips, and said, "No, we're going down there. I feel like dancing tonight."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her, "Well than we better get down there love, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded her head. They started to walk down to the great hall when Ginny said she had to go to the bathroom. She nearly ran into one that thankfully they were right next to. Harry waited outside patiently just in case there were other girls in the bathroom. Finally Ginny came back out, and they walked down to the ball.  
  
They thankfully hadn't missed dinner and their friends had saved them seats. Ginny and Harry started eating, Harry was having chicken while Ginny was eating the pork loin. About half way through dinner Ginny had devoured her entire plate, and asked Harry while pointing at the rest of his chicken, "Are you going to eat that sweetums?"  
  
Harry laughed, "No, did you not get enough at lunch darling?"  
  
Ginny giggled and smiled at him, "No I didn't. Thought I'd make up for it."  
  
After dinner was over Harry and Ginny spent nearly the entire evening dancing. Hermione and Jeramy were dancing close to Ginny and Harry, Lisa and Nicole were dancing with three other couples like them to the side a bit. Owen and Jeanette were dancing with some of the other third years off to the other side of the room.  
  
Hope and Draco were sitting down, Hope was still eating everything she could get her hands on. Suddenly an owl that looked quite familiar swooped down on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, it was an owl from his mum. He and Ginny sat down at a table with the owl and opened the letter to read it together. When they opened it a few pictures fell out with the letter.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, Hope and Draco, We thought we should let you know, Lily had the baby! We've enclosed pictures, your new sister was born this afternoon at 4:15pm. We've named her Cynthia Jane, and decided that her godfather will be Remus Lupin. We'll be bringing Cynthia up to see you all as soon as Lily and Cynthia are well rested. We love and miss you all Love, Sirius, Mum, and Cynthia"  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled at one another and looked at the pictures of Cynthia. There was one of Lily, Sirius and Cynthia together. Cynthia had Lily's curly red hair, and Sirius's dark eyes. They were smiling and waving at the picture. The next one was of Lily and Cynthia, Lily was holding her up for the camera. The last picture was of just Cynthia, crying and reaching up at the camera. Hope and Draco came running over, Hope was the one that talked, "Is everything okay? What's mum's owl doing here?"  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled at them and handed her the pictures. She and Draco read the letter, and then the four of them went to show off the pictures to their friends. Harry made sure that Dumbledore and the rest of the professors saw the pictures, as he knew his parents would want them to. The rest of the night went by quickly, and soon it was time for bed. Ginny and Harry slept in Ginny's bed that night, since Ginny still wasn't feeling well and Harry wanted to help take care of her. So they just cuddled for most of the night. That night Harry had a strangely familiar dream.  
  
Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest, he didn't know what after, but he could hear Jeanette screaming his name, telling him to run and get Owen. He could see shadows in front of him, and suddenly a second voice, Ginny's voice. He could barely make out what she was screaming, "Harry go find Dumbledore.. Don't follow us.. It's a trap Harry."  
  
And than she screamed a blood-curdling scream that Harry couldn't bare to listen to, his scar was nearly burning while Ginny screamed, and suddenly a green flash of light. Harry didn't stop, he just ran faster as a third voice that sounded familiar yelled out, "Harry stop following us. Go get help Harry. Too many of them." Harry's scar burned worse as he could hear Ginny screaming from was sounded like a tremendous amount of pain being inflected upon her. He could hear a baby crying, and then he heard Voldemort's cold, shrill laugh as his scar burned.  
  
  
  
Ginny was shaking him trying to wake him up, saying worriedly, "Harry? Harry wake up. Sweetums? It's just a dream baby, wake up."  
  
Harry finally woke up, shaking in her arms. He looked into her eyes as she asked, "What was it?"  
  
Harry calmed down a bit, "It was the same as before, but I heard another voice after yours, telling me to stop and go get help, that I was outnumbered. Then you were screaming, it sounded like someone was breaking your arm or something the way you were screaming, and while you were screaming I could hear a baby crying and then Voldemort, laughing. I think I need to go talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "In the morning, alright sweetums? Let's just try to get some sleep right now."  
  
Harry kissed her gently and said, "Alright cutie."  
  
They laid there the rest of the night with Ginny in Harry's arms, both of them holding one another close. Ginny was sleeping peacefully, but Harry was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. Harry finally gave up trying to sleep when he saw the sun peak through the window. Hey got up carefully so that he wouldn't wake up Ginny and quickly wrote her a note.  
  
"Ginny, I'm talking with Dumbledore, I couldn't sleep. I'll meet you for breakfast, I love you. Love, Harry"  
  
He placed the note besides the bed, and used his want to turn a feather from the pillow into a rose. He placed the rose next to the note, and gently kissed her forehead. Then he quickly got up and left for Dumbledore's office. When he got there he discovered Dumbledore was already up and busily talking to Sirius's head in his fireplace. They were talking about Cynthia and Lily, though Harry couldn't make out what exactly about them. Harry knocked on the door and Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "Why, Harry come in. I was just talking with Sirius here about your mum and your new sister!"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well, maybe it's best that you both hear this anyway."  
  
Dumbledore motioned for him to come sit down, Harry noticed Sirius was looking rather concerned that Harry was there at this hour and spoke up, "Harry what is it? Is everything alright?"  
  
Harry started slowly, "I had that nightmare again, you know the one where Ginny was screaming."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore both nodded as Harry continued, "This time it was different. I know the first voice was Jeanette, and there was a third voice. I think the third voice was Hope's, but her and mum have very similar voices and I couldn't really tell who it was between the two. The voice though, it told me to run get help and that there were too many of them, whatever that meant. I could hear Ginny screaming, it sounded like someone was torturing her. A baby was crying, and then I heard Voldemort laughing."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Well, you've had a rough night then. Did you check on Ginny before you came down, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius asked, "Dumbledore what does all this mean? Do you think it has anything to do with."  
  
Dumbledore cut him off, "Harry doesn't know about that yet Sirius. I just finished speaking with Arthur about that, and I'll be telling them in the morning. There's no point in waking them all up, though I suppose it might have something to do with that."  
  
Harry looked from Dumbledore to Sirius and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he said, "Harry, Molly Weasley seems to have disappeared."  
  
Harry sat in disbelief, who would want to hurt her? And his thoughts went immediately to Ginny, and Voldemort. Harry didn't wait to find out, he asked, "Was it Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius replied this time, "Harry we don't know what's happened to her. There's been no owl, and there was no note anywhere. Now, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are with their father trying to figure this out. Katie Bell and Fred will be coming to Hogwarts in a few hours to tell Ginny. Arthur would tell her himself but he's preoccupied with finding Molly. We're hoping you can handle taking care of Ginny."  
  
Harry nodded, "I can tell her, tell Katie and Fred to stay there and help find Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "If you'd like I can help you tell her after breakfast."  
  
Harry quickly responded, "No, I think she'd rather I tell her alone."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I'll be announcing it at Dinner tonight, asking that everyone go out of their way to be respectful towards you, Ginny and Hermione. I know this will be hard on all three of you."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, "Are Mum and Cynthia okay?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Just put Cynthia down from her 6am feeding. Your mum was in bed pretty quickly after that."  
  
Harry replied quickly, "Good, say hi to them for me. I'm going to go back up to the dormitory though."  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius nodded, and Harry got up and left. The whole way up to the tower his mind was going crazy, he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to hurt Mrs. Weasley. Then it hit him like a stunning spell, Voldemort wasn't trying to hurt Mrs. Weasley, he was trying to get to Harry through her.  
  
Voldemort must have figured out that he was dating Ginny, and knew that seeing Ginny in pain missing her mum would get to him. Though he was hurt too, she's almost been his mum to him for the past five years, and he loved her just like he loved his own mum. At this thought Harry had to stop because he was crying too much to be able to see where he was going.  
  
He slumped against the wall and cried with his head in his hands for a while. He blamed himself for whatever Voldemort might be doing to Mrs. Weasley, and the thought of having to tell Ginny made him not want to see her until dinner time so that Ginny wouldn't be upset all day. If there was one thing he hated more than Voldemort it was seeing Ginny upset or in pain. Harry decided he'd wait for her at Breakfast, since it was about to start anyway. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Surprises, Discussion...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Surprises, Discussions and Disappearances  
  
  
  
Ginny woke with an upset stomach, and didn't notice Harry wasn't in the bed until she came back from the bathroom. She smiled when she saw the note and the rose, she quickly read the note and then ran back to the bathroom, only to be sick again. Hermione had woken up and gone into the bathroom while Ginny was in there this time, and heard someone throwing up in one of the stalls. Hermione tapped on the stall, and asked, "Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey for you?"  
  
Ginny finally managed to stop, and came out and said, "No, I'll be alright, I think I just ate too much last night."  
  
Hope comes in smiling and says "Good morning!"  
  
Ginny turns quickly to throw up again as Hermione says "Good morning Hope."  
  
Hope and Hermione look at one another and then at Ginny, Hope smiles having figured out what's going on and asks Ginny, "Is someone else going to have a baby?"  
  
Ginny comes out of the stall and washes her face while she responds, "I really don't think so. I think I just ate too much last night."  
  
Hermione and Hope smiled at Ginny as Hermione said, "Ginny, the way you've been throwing up I doubt it was just how much food you ate last night. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Hope nodded in agreement and offered quickly, "If you'd like I have a spare test you could use, but it might make us a little late for breakfast."  
  
Ginny thought about it a while and then said, "Alright, we might as well take it just to make sure."  
  
Hope turned around to get the test and Hermione helped Ginny clean off a spot that had gotten on her night shirt. Hope came back and handed Ginny the test saying, "Just follow the directions, we'll wait with you."  
  
Ginny nodded and went into the stall, Hermione used the one next to her quickly as that was after all what she'd gone in to do. Hope brushed her teeth, and Hermione came out to wash her hands. They waited patiently, Hermione brushed her teeth while they were waiting as well.  
  
Ginny came out and put the test on a shelf above one of the sinks and washed her hands, face and brushed her teeth. After a short wait it was time to look and see whether or not Ginny was going to have a baby. Hermione handed Ginny the test, which Ginny looked at smiled. Hermione asked quickly, "So, Ginny, what does it say?"  
  
Ginny smiled with a tear running down her cheek, "That Harry's going to be a daddy."  
  
Hermione and Ginny hugged, and Hope suggested they get a move on to breakfast before the boys got worried. The three of them rushed back to change into their school robes quickly. And then went down to breakfast together. Jeramy was waiting outside the girls' dormitory for Hermione, Hermione giggled and ran over to give him a morning hug and kiss.  
  
The four of them quickly made their way down to breakfast, where Hope ran off to say good morning to Draco. Hermione, Jeramy and Ginny went over to sit by Harry who was waiting patiently for them trying to hide that he'd been crying for the past hour. Hermione nudged Ginny forward and whispered, "Go tell him."  
  
Ginny smiled and went over to Harry while Hermione held Jeramy back for a minute with a passionate kiss. Harry stared at his plate knowing he'd need to tell Ginny about Mrs. Weasley now. Ginny sat down next to him and kissed his cheek saying, "Good morning sweetums, what did Dumbledore say about that dream?"  
  
Harry looked up into her eyes and Ginny gasped realizing that he must have been crying for hours. Harry didn't try to smile, he said, "Ginny we need to go someplace private, something's happened and I need to tell you."  
  
Ginny nodded as they got up and left the hall quickly. As they left a Ravenclaw 6th year boy said to Ginny, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your."  
  
Harry cut him off with, "Shut up, she hasn't been told yet. I don't know how you know, but don't say anything to anyone else until Dumbledore makes his announcement tonight, this is hard enough without the entire school knowing."  
  
Ginny started crying and looked up at Harry, "Harry what's happened?"  
  
He pulled her out of the great hall and into an empty classroom, they sat down and Harry started to cry as he told her, "Your Mum's disappeared. Everyone's looking for her, they think Voldemort has her."  
  
Ginny started shaking and crying, Harry pulled her close and tried to comfort her. They were both crying and upset. Ginny had almost forgotten about telling Harry about the baby, but she finally managed to calm down enough to say, "Harry there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Harry looked in her eyes, "Alright, what is it?"  
  
Just as Ginny was about to tell him, Hermione and Jeramy came in. Hermione said quickly, "Are you two alright? We just heard two Ravenclaw's talking about Ginny's Mum, what's going on?"  
  
Harry explained, which made Ginny start crying again, Hermione cried too. Jeramy held Hermione and comforted her while she cried. They all got up and walked back into the hall for breakfast, which caused quite a few whispers when they saw that Harry, Ginny and Hermione were crying. Hope and Draco ran over and asked what was going on, Jeramy explained this time, and Hope told Ginny to let her know if she could do anything for her.  
  
The rest of the day was hard on all of them, so hard in fact that in the middle of Transfiguration class Ginny fainted. Professor McGonagall sent one of the other Gryffindor students to find out where Harry was and get him to the Hospital Wing, she dismissed class and took Ginny up to Madam Pomfrey herself.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took Ginny to a private room and did a thorough exam that revealed that she was pregnant, which made things a bit harder for Madam Pomfrey as there weren't many things she could do, as they would effect the baby. McGonagall left to make sure the student had found Harry in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She found the student still trying to figure out the class schedule and remember what year Harry was in, she dismissed the student and left to get him herself.  
  
Harry was sitting with Hermione and Jeramy while Professor Figg was lecturing about the different ways to cure a Werewolf bite. The cure had just recently been discovered, and was only effective within the first year of being bit. Professor McGonagall didn't bother to knock, she walked right into the classroom and said quickly and sternly, "Sorry to interrupt Arabella. Potter, come with me, quickly now grab your things you won't be returning. Arabella that reminds me, Ginny Weasley won't be in your class today. Harry do hurry up."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione had a genuine look of concern on her face knowing that Ginny was pregnant and told him quickly, "Get going, I'll bring your stuff to you, Just get to her."  
  
Harry nodded and left with Professor McGonagall, they practically flew to the Hospital Wing the way McGonagall was dragging him. He asked her on the way there, "What's going on?"  
  
She quickly answered him with, "Ginny fainted in my class, I sent another student to get you twenty minutes ago and they couldn't figure out what year you were in to figure out the schedule. So I found you myself, I figured she just needed a friendly face with all the stress she's under with Molly missing now. And once Madam Pomfrey examined her she told me she'd need to talk to you."  
  
They finally got to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry aside and asked him quietly, "Harry, I need to know if there's any chance that she might be with child?"  
  
Harry blushed and nodded, Madam Pomfrey was about to tell Harry that Ginny was with child when Professor McGonagall interrupted them, "Poppy, Ginny's waking up."  
  
Madam Pomfrey left it at that and rushed over to check on Ginny. Harry rushed over with her to Ginny's side. Ginny smiled at Harry before Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry and Professor McGonagall leave the room so that she could finish examining Ginny. Harry waited outside, pacing back and forth in front of the room. McGonagall left to go back to her next class.  
  
Inside the room Madam Pomfrey asked Ginny quietly, "Did you know you were pregnant dear?"  
  
A tear ran down Ginny's cheek and she nodded, "I took one of those Muggle tests this morning."  
  
Madam Pomfrey put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Have you told Harry?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no, "There was too much going on this morning, with my Mum missing and all."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled gently and said, "Well you need to tell him because you can't play Quidditch anymore, and you'll need to be careful. The slightest bit of stress added to your already stressful day could make you loose the baby. And we don't want that to happen, would you like me to tell Harry?"  
  
Ginny replied almost immediately, "No, I'll tell him tonight. Thank you though, can I leave or do I need to stay here tonight?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey patted her on the back, "If you'd like to go you can, but make sure you eat enough and rest enough. After you tell Harry you'll need to tell Dumbledore because you and that baby I daresay are in an awful lot of danger considering who fathered the child and with you-know-who having just taken your mum and all. Be careful Ginny, and if there's anything I can do for you and the little one just ask."  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "Thanks Madam Pomfrey. I think I'll just go out to see Harry now."  
  
Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny get up on her feet and then left while Ginny went out to see Harry. Hermione had brought him his things from class and was standing there with him and Jeramy when Ginny came out. Harry rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you alright cutie?"  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled at Harry while she said, "I'm fine, let's go lay down for a while before dinner though."  
  
With that Hermione and Jeramy left for their next class while Harry and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower. They cuddled on the couch in the common room in front of the fire with a blanket over them. Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms while they sat there, and with as little sleep as Harry got he fell asleep too.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy came up to see if they wanted to go to dinner together once they were done with classes. Hermione smiled at Jeramy when they found them sleeping on the couch in each other's arms. Ginny heard them walking in and woke up smiling at Hermione and Jeramy. Hermione smiled back and whispered to her, "Did you tell him?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no while Jeramy asked Hermione, "Tell who what?"  
  
Hermione whispered in his ear, "Ginny's pregnant."  
  
Jeramy smiled and whispered to Ginny, "Congratulations, Mum."  
  
Ginny giggled and said "Thanks."  
  
Ginny's giggling woke Harry up, he kissed her forehead and asked, "And just why are we giggling?"  
  
Ginny smiled and looked up in his eyes and said, "I'll tell you later tonight, after dinner."  
  
Hermione chimed in with, "Harry come on we'll be late to dinner if we don't hurry."  
  
Jeramy smiled at Harry and turned pulling Hermione with him. Harry and Ginny got up and followed them down to the Great Hall. They sat down just in time for Dumbledore to announce Molly Weasley's disappearance, and asked them all to kindly respect Ginny, Harry and Hermione as this would be difficult for them as they waited for Molly to be found. After dinner's over Ginny leans in and kisses Harry's cheek. Then she whispers in his ear, "I have to get something real quick from the dorms, meet me on the Quidditch Field in Ten minutes, I love you."  
  
Harry smiled, kissed her and whispered back, "I love you too, I'll be waiting."  
  
Ginny smiled and got up and ran to the dormitory. She was going to grab the test and show it to him, but to do that she needed the test. Hermione looked over at Harry and said, "So did she tell you?"  
  
Harry looked confused, "Tell me what?"  
  
Jeramy and Hermione said at the same time, "Nothing."  
  
Harry laughed, "Well I guess something's up then. She told me to meet her on the Quidditch Field."  
  
Jeramy grinned and put an arm around Hermione, "You'd best be there than Harry."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm going out there now actually, I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
Hermione and Jeramy both smiled and said, "Bye Harry!"  
  
Harry got up and walked away, Hermione and Jeramy giggled and whispered while he walked away. Harry got to the field and sat down, waiting for Ginny. He looked up at the stars, waiting patiently. What Harry didn't know was that he was waiting for someone that would never come.  
  
Ginny had just left the Gryffindor tower after not being able to find the test she'd taken earlier that day. She was walking down the corridors quickly trying not to keep Harry waiting longer then he had to. She had her hand on her stomach that was demanding more food, which made her giggle happily knowing that the baby was still healthy inside her.  
  
She turned down the last corridor leading right out to the Quidditch Field and started thinking about ways to tell Harry. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her, and whispered something, obviously the spell for magical ropes because suddenly Ginny couldn't move, she fell backwards and lay on the floor struggling to move screaming for help. Suddenly her attacker stepped into the light revealing himself to be Peter Pettigrew, though Ginny didn't know this.  
  
Peter said to her sinisterly, "Well, the future Mrs. Potter and I finally meet. Don't plan on making it to your wedding day dear, you'll be seeing your Mother shortly."  
  
Ginny screamed at him, "LET ME GO!"  
  
Peter laughed, "Oh come now Mrs. Potter, surely you don't think my master would approve of that. Now kindly stay quiet or I'll have to silence you myself."  
  
Peter whispered something else and Ginny levitated above the ground, though she still kicked and screamed for help. Peter grabbed a broom and walked right out onto the Quidditch Field, Harry heard Ginny now, she was screaming his name. Peter jumped on his broom and Ginny floated next to him, right above Harry who was taking out his wand, but he was too late, Peter screamed "STUPEFY!" and took off with Ginny floating beside him, leaving Harry unconscious on the ground of the Quidditch Field.  
  
Hermione and Jeramy had decided to sneak down to see how things were going, so they casually walked down to the Quidditch Field flirting like crazy on the way down there. They finally got to the field where they saw Harry laying on the ground unconscious. Hermione screamed and they ran to him, Hermione shaking his shoulders saying "Harry? Harry wake up, where's Ginny? Harry?"  
  
Jeramy looked at Hermione, "Get your wand out, take him to the Hospital Wing, I'm going to get Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione nodded and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and walked beside Harry as he floated to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Jeramy ran for Dumbledore, and they met Hermione as she got to the Hospital Wing with Harry. Madam Pomfrey nearly killed herself running to see what was wrong with Harry. She immediately realized what it was and performed the counter curse after Hermione set him down on a bed. Harry woke up and jumped up out of the bed screaming "GINNY! PETTIGREW HAS GINNY! HE'S TAKING HER TO VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Harry calm down, do you know where he's taken her?"  
  
Harry was shaking and crying, "No, he didn't tell me, he was too busy yelling 'Stupefy' at me."  
  
Poppy gasped and said, "Dumbledore, the girl is."  
  
Hermione cut her off, "Harry doesn't know yet Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry looked from Madam Pomfrey to Hermione, Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Someone needs to tell him."  
  
Hermione and Jeramy nodded in agreement while Jeramy said, "Someone was going to tell him tonight though, it's not our place to tell him."  
  
Harry was getting mad, and he was already upset and crying, he screamed loud and clear, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
  
Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm, with tears running down her cheeks and said, "Harry, Ginny's pregnant."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees and sobbed in his hands, Hermione hugged him and tried to comfort him by saying, "Don't worry Harry, we'll find Ginny."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, since you seemed to know Ginny was with child, is everything okay with Ginny and the child?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey's lip quivered, "Albus she was already at risk with all the stress from her Mum disappearing."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, I'll need to tell Arthur. I'd like you to come with me. I'd rather you not be out of my sight right now. Jeramy I trust you can take care of Hermione. Poppy, if you would please walk with us to my office, I'm sure Harry has a few Questions about his child he'd like answered."  
  
Hermione helped Harry up and kissed him gently on the cheek, "It'll be okay Harry, I promise you we'll find her."  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey helped Harry to his office, where he immediately threw some powder on the fireplace, stepped in it, pulling Harry and Madam Pomfrey in with him and said clearly "Arthur Weasley".  
  
Within seconds the three of them could see Arthur pacing in his living room, obviously waiting for something. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Arthur, we have a problem."  
  
Mr. Weasley turned around, "What is it Albus? Harry? Poppy? What's going on here?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke for them, "Arthur, Ginny has been kidnapped."  
  
Mr. Weasley sat down and yelled, "FRED! GEORGE! BILL! CHARLIE! KATIE! ALLISON! LINDSEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
He calmed down and said quietly, "When? Who? And how?"  
  
Poppy spit out, "Arthur the thing that's important is that she's pregnant, and in serious risk of loosing the child if she's not found immediately. She was already under considerable distress with her Mum's disappearance."  
  
Mr. Weasley's face went white, Harry started crying thinking about Ginny and their baby. Mr. Weasley realized Harry must be going through hell and said to him, "Harry, you know Molly and I love you like our own, If there's anything I can do, just let me know. Dumbledore don't you think he should get some rest?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "He will as soon as we're done talking to you, I'm not taking anymore chances though. Harry will be sleeping in my quarters well within my reach if something happens. Arthur I think it's time the Ministry made it public news that Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban, as he is the one that kidnapped Ginny. From what Hermione and Jeramy had said earlier, she was on her way to the Quidditch Field to tell Harry about their child."  
  
Arthur responded quickly, "You mean she hadn't told him yet?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned and replied, "No, she hadn't. Harry found out when Poppy finally got him out of the stunning spell that Peter had placed on him."  
  
At this point a very tired Fred and Katie stumbled into the room, followed by George, Bill, Charlie, Allison and Lindsey. Fred asked quickly, "What'd Harry find out? And who's Peter?"  
  
Arthur looked at them all and explained everything, Poppy added in about the medical urgency of finding her. Not just for her sake, but for the baby's sake. Katie wasn't quite awake and didn't understand exactly what was going on as she asked, "Who's having a baby?"  
  
Dumbledore answered her calmly, "Harry and Ginny are having a baby."  
  
Katie smiled at Harry, forgetting who was in the room and said, "Awww! That's great news Potter, now the baby Fred and I are having will have a cousin!"  
  
Fred's face turned bright red, Arthur's face went white again as he looked at Dumbledore and said, "We'll talk more in the morning, I think there's a slight family issue I need to take care of here. Harry, if you need me send an owl."  
  
Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore pulled him out of the fire. Just as soon as they stepped out of it, Sirius's face appeared in it. Sirius was upset, and crying as he said, "Dumbledore, Lily and Cynthia have disappeared."  
  
The tiny sparkle that had been left in Dumbledore's eyes vanished completely, "Poppy, run, don't walk, straight to Gryffindor tower, bring me Hope Evans, Hermione Granger and Jeramy Ludwigon. NOW!"  
  
Poppy followed her orders and ran the entire way to the tower. Harry looked at Sirius, "What do you mean they've disappeared?"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, tears streaming down his face, "I came home from work and they were gone. The house is a disaster, and the Dark Mark was on the door."  
  
Dumbledore spoke this time, "Sirius, Ginny has disappeared as well. However she was kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew, who stunned Harry as he tried to save her."  
  
Sirius no longer had tears, he looked more upset than Harry had ever seen him before as he yelled, "HE DID WHAT TO HARRY?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke very calmly as he said, "Sirius being upset isn't helping Harry. He's had an incredibly hard evening. Especially in dealing with not being able to protect Ginny."  
  
Sirius nodded, "That's certainly understandable, are you alright Harry?"  
  
Harry was crying and screamed at Sirius, "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I LET THAT MONSTER GET AHOLD OF THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!"  
  
Sirius calmly said, "Harry I understand you're upset, but we'll find Ginny. Did you say two?"  
  
Dumbledore explained for Harry, "Sirius, Harry found out that Ginny was on her way to tell him that she's pregnant. She never got to tell him because Peter came along and prevented her from getting to him."  
  
Sirius looked directly at Harry, "It isn't your fault Harry. If Voldemort wanted them this badly he would have gotten them anyway."  
  
Poppy and Jeramy busted in the doors to the office, Poppy quickly said, "Albus, they're gone. Hermione and Hope are gone."  
  
Jeramy was crying, Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "What is going on?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "You, Jeramy and Poppy need to go check on Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette. All three of you go now. Fawkes, go with them. If something goes wrong Harry, send Fawkes back to get me immediately. Sirius, would you please interrupt the Weasley family discussion and tell Arthur to notify the ministry? I need to contact the Grangers and the rest of my staff immediately."  
  
Sirius nodded and his head disappeared as Harry, Jeramy and Madam Pomfrey ran to find the others, Fawkes following them closely. Inside the Ravenclaw tower they found Lisa stunned, and Nicole gone. Madam Pomfrey quickly said the counter curse, and the four of them made their way to the Hufflepuff tower. Once inside they found Owen sound asleep, and no sign of Jeanette.  
  
They stopped by Professor McGonagall's office and told her what was going on to their knowledge. McGonagall got the other teachers while the rest went back to Dumbledore's office. Once inside they saw that Dumbledore was surrounded by several members of the Ministry, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and the Weasley family. Sirius ran right to Harry and hugged him close, which just made Harry cry. One of the Ministry officials asked Madam Pomfrey rather urgently, "The Weasley girl, you told Dumbledore there were health issues?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly replied, "Yes, she's just recovering from quite the fainting spell earlier today, and she is at a rather high-risk of loosing the child she's carrying if she's under too much stress. I'm quite afraid that the stress could effect her as well, a miscarriage is very hard to go through, especially on one so young."  
  
The official responded to Harry rather than to her, "Harry, as the father of the child in question we'll need your permission for what we'd like to try to do here."  
  
Harry looked up with a rather questioning look on his face and said, "What is it you're asking me to agree to?"  
  
Arthur responded this time, "Harry they want to force Ginny to apparate to a nearby hospital, but the spell that will force her to do so will terminate her pregnancy."  
  
Harry looked at them all with a look of pure disbelief and disgust, "You're asking me to choose between my child and Ginny?"  
  
No one said anything for a good minute and finally Katie Bell was the one that found words, "Harry we know this is hard for you to think about, but you and Ginny can always have children later. You can't replace Ginny though."  
  
Harry nodded and with tears running down his cheeks replied to the Ministry officials, "Bring back Ginny."  
  
Sirius tried to hug Harry, but Harry pushed him off and left the room running towards the lake. Several of the Ministry officials left on brooms to get to the nearest hospital so that they could try sooner rather than later. Mr. Weasley was the one that came out by Harry.  
  
Dumbledore was busy talking to the teachers and the prefects about protection increases that would be effective immediately. Harry was sobbing and sitting in the same spot that he and Ginny had been in the night he gave her the enchanted mirror. Arthur sat down next to Harry and said, "You know Harry when Molly and I had Bill, we were still attending Hogwarts."  
  
Harry calmed down just enough to say, "I didn't know that."  
  
Arthur smiled and put an arm around Harry, "No one really does, we were in our 7th year. We only had a month of classes left, though Molly took her exams early and left to take care of Bill. I finished and went to work the day after graduation. I don't think I ever told you this Harry, but your dad and I played Quidditch together. My last two years on the team James was on it too. I was the Keeper, James was a Chaser. Good one too."  
  
Harry had managed to calm down a lot while Arthur continued, "Harry, I just wanted you to know that while I'm not happy with the two of you, I do understand what you're facing with this child, and what the two of you are up against."  
  
Harry nodded, but before he could say anything Sirius came over to them and said quickly, "Harry, Arthur, they're about to try bringing Ginny back, Dumbledore wants you both there. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Katie, Allison, Lindsey and Penelope are all at the hospital waiting for us."  
  
Arthur and Harry both got up and they left with Sirius for the hospital. Once there the Ministry Officials started their spell, which would, force Ginny to apparate to the hospital providing that Voldemort hadn't placed a spell around the victims so that they couldn't apparate. After they started Sirius put an arm on Harry's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Harry, even if this doesn't work, we'll find her."  
  
Harry's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying that he'd been doing, his hair was messier then usual and he looked like he hadn't slept in months. After five minutes the Ministry gave up, as most of them left rather quickly, Cornelius Fudge came over to Harry and Arthur and said calmly, "We're sorry Harry, but this doesn't seem to be working. I've got everyone looking for them and we will find them all."  
  
Harry couldn't say anything, he just sat down and buried his head in his hands. Arthur said very weakly, "Thank you, Cornelius. Send us an owl the moment you do find them."  
  
Fudge left and Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore, "I'm not waiting for the Ministry to find them. He wants me, he can have me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded silently while Arthur and Sirius started objecting rather loudly to Harry doing anything, that the Ministry would take care of things. Owen stood up and said to Harry, "I'm going with you. He is not about to hurt Jeanette, or anyone else if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Lisa nodded in agreement, "I'm in too, let's take him down now. Dumbledore what's the spell again?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I'm glad you're all willing to try but it is far too difficult for you to learn it in the amount of time we have to find them. Let's get back to Hogwarts quickly, I have to inform Draco Malfoy yet of Hope's disappearance."  
  
Jeramy stood up, "I'm not about to let the three of you go off and kill yourselves, I'm going with."  
  
Sirius and Arthur looked fearfully at one another, and Sirius finally said, "Alright, Arthur you stay behind and wait for news from the Ministry, I'll go with them."  
  
Harry was getting impatient, "We're wasting time, let's get going. In the dream I had those two times I was running through the Forbidden Forest. Let's start there."  
  
Lisa looked at Harry, "Dream?"  
  
Harry explained on the way back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore went to talk to Malfoy. Arthur, Fred, Katie, George, Allison, Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Lindsey and Bill all sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for news. Though some of them wanted to go with the others to help find them, Dumbledore said the group was already too large for a big surprise attack on Voldemort. Harry, Jeramy, Lisa, Owen and Sirius charged into the Forbidden Forest, with their wands out ready to act. They walked at first, and then just as in the dream Harry heard Jeanette screaming, but not his name, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"  
  
No one else had heard this, but Harry took off running in the direction of the scream, Jeanette must have seen Harry turn towards him because the next thing Jeanette screamed was "HARRY NO! GO GET HELP!"  
  
Harry kept running straight for the voice, everyone else quite a ways behind him. Suddenly something appeared in front of him, a ghost who's face he couldn't make out. He got closer and nearly fell apart, the ghost was Cho. Harry gasped and said, "What the bloody hell?"  
  
Cho smiled at him, "Harry you're running the wrong way, you're running right into a trap. Follow me, it's the only way you'll save them from the same fate as me."  
  
Harry nodded knowing he didn't have time to argue and followed her, the rest starting to catch up to him. Cho lead him to the side of a ravine, and when they looked down he could see Ginny and his mum tied up close together, and a cage that had Hermione, Hope, Jeanette, Nicole, and Mrs. Weasley holding a little bundle he assumed was Cynthia. Harry looked up at Cho and asked, "Are they all okay?"  
  
Cho smiled, "They're all fine Harry, I've made sure of that. Every time Voldemort goes to hurt one of them myself and your friend Ron make a point of scaring the hell out of him and his little Death Eaters."  
  
Harry nodded, "Ron's a ghost too?"  
  
Cho nodded and replied, "Yeah, see we both died before being able to tell someone something very important."  
  
Harry blushed, "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
Cho grinned, "Harry don't be, your happiness is more important to me than mine. It's time for me to go though, because I've been given my chance and then I'll no longer be a ghost. Once I finish you'll be on your own for a second before your friends catch up," Harry made a gesture that looked like he was about to speak, "Harry just listen to me. I've liked you since the first day I met you, I just never thought it was possible that you liked me back. When you asked me to the Yule Ball my heart sank, I wanted to say yes to you but I'd already agreed to going with Cedric. Take good care of Ginny, she loves you just as much as I do."  
  
Harry tried to smile while a tear ran down his cheek, but before he could say anything, Cho disappeared. Harry wiped away his tears just as Sirius caught up to him. Lisa, Owen and Jeramy were right behind him, Harry showed them all what was below them and told them what Cho had said. Jeramy looked like he was going to cry when he saw Hermione in that cage, Sirius was just glad that Cynthia was being taken care of with Mrs. Weasley there. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Rescue

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Rescue  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally it was time for them to move in, Harry was going to distract Voldemort and the Death Eaters attention. Sirius, Lisa, Owen and Jeramy were getting ready to break open the cage, the ghost of Ron agreed to help Harry distract the Death Eaters. With that Harry and Ron's ghost hid patiently while they waited for Sirius to send up red sparks. Suddenly they saw red sparks go up. Harry and Ron stood up and started walking along, talking about Quidditch and how much Ron was missing. Harry smiled and explained, "I made captain this year. Ginny's on the team too you know, best Chaser we've had since my Dad I hear."  
  
Ron smiled, "How's Hermione?"  
  
Harry grinned as he noticed Voldemort realized they were there and said, "Hermione's good. She had a hard time after you died, really hard time actually. She's finally starting to act like her old self again though."  
  
Ron was beaming, "I never did get the chance to tell her."  
  
Voldemort interrupted them with his sinister laughter and cruel comments, "Why it would appear as though Mr. Potter has forgotten that his family has disappeared, along with his precious Mrs. Potter."  
  
Harry looked right at Voldemort, "Of course I knew she was missing. I've just about had it with you Voldemort. Release her now, completely unharmed, and if you allow me to walk her back to the school."  
  
Voldemort laughed again, "Is Harry Potter offering me his loyalty in return for his wife?"  
  
Harry was getting mad, Ron went and distracted the three Death Eaters that were standing by the cages. Ginny was watching in the background, hoping Harry would run for it, yelling at him to turn and run away while he still could. Lily was watching too, but unable to say anything as she had a gag around her mouth. Voldemort grinned evilly, "I'll make you a deal Harry Potter. I'll let one of them live, but I will kill the other. Who lives and who dies is up to you, but then you and I will duel. Choose Harry, your mother, or your precious Ginny?"  
  
Harry was listening, but also watching as he saw Sirius manage to get the cage open, Molly held Cynthia close and ran with her, Jeramy helped Hermione out with Ron's ghost following them. Harry imagined that Ron would tell Hermione what Cho had told him.  
  
Owen was carrying Jeanette out of the cage, she was too weak to walk on her own, and Lisa and Nicole hugged before running after Owen and Jeanette to help them get out faster. Harry looked at Voldemort, "I'm not choosing between my mum and Ginny, I'm leaving with both of them."  
  
Voldemort laughed louder, though he didn't see Sirius behind him was already stunning the Death Eaters. Harry smiled, "What exactly are you going to do about it Voldemort? Your wand's been destroyed, and I believe my godfather has just taken care of your Death Eaters and their wands."  
  
Voldemort looked back and nearly had a fit when he saw Sirius standing over the three Death Eaters, all of which were in magical ropes so that they couldn't move. Harry didn't wait for a response, he and Sirius went to say at the same time, "STUPEFY!" and Voldemort had suddenly disappeared. Though Voldemort's voice did not, Harry felt a chill come over him as Voldemort's voice whispered in his ear, "Next time Potter. Next time."  
  
Harry and Sirius ran to Lily and Ginny and helped them down. Harry held Ginny close and Ginny cried in his arms while he picked her up and carried her back to Hogwarts. Lily and Sirius held one another close and walked back to Hogwarts a little behind Harry and Ginny. Harry figured that Sirius had told Lily about the baby because at one point while walking back Lily screamed "WHAT!?"  
  
Harry finally made it up to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was examining Cynthia, she had checked everyone else out and ordered food from the kitchens for them. Madam Pomfrey saw Harry carrying Ginny and left Cynthia with Molly and nearly tripped on Hermione on her way to Harry and Ginny. She pointed to a bed and grabbed a few kits to help her examine and said to Harry, "Alright, get out of here you. I've got to check on things with Mum and baby now."  
  
Ginny gasped and said, "Madam Pomfrey! I haven't told him!"  
  
Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Hermione told me before she disappeared. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I love you Ginny, we'll get through this together."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry before Madam Pomfrey literally pushed him out and closed the curtains. Sirius and Lily were holding Cynthia when Harry came out, the Hospital Wing had been filled with people. Arthur was talking with Molly, whose face had gone white while they were talking. Katie and Fred came over and hugged Harry, Fred knocked Harry in the back of the head and said, "Have you gone bloody mad Harry? Ginny's too young for a baby!"  
  
Katie elbowed Fred, "According to your parents so are we, Dad."  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Make sure you tell Ginny about that will you?  
  
Molly came in-between them and hugged Harry close saying, "Harry dear, I'm not very happy with you about Ginny. But I'm so glad you're both okay, and that you got me out of there along with everyone else."  
  
Arthur was right behind her, "Molly, let go of Harry. His Mum probably wants to get her hands on him too."  
  
Molly smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek before sending him over to Lily and Sirius. Sirius was holding Cynthia, so Lily who had been hugging Hope looked over at Harry and smiled. Draco came rushing in and Hope ran over to his arms while Lily hugged Harry close. Lily smiled and kissed Harry's cheek as she said, "You, young man, have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at his mum, "I know I do. I know now that Ginny and I weren't careful enough with thinking about things, and obviously we'll have to take care of things now a little differently."  
  
Lily smiled and Sirius said, "So Harry would you like to hold your new sister?"  
  
Harry was about to take Cynthia when Madam Pomfrey peaked her head around the corner and said, "Harry, will you please come back here for a moment?"  
  
Harry nodded and went behind the curtain with her, Madam Pomfrey smiled and said, "Let me know if you need something Ginny. You too Harry, I'll be right outside if you need anything."  
  
With that she left, and Harry sat beside Ginny. Ginny was sitting in the bed and started crying, Harry hugged her and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong cutie?"  
  
Ginny pulled back and said, "Harry I lost the baby."  
  
Harry hugged her close and rubbed her back not knowing what to say or do. Ginny just cried and held onto him not wanting to ever let go of him again. No one bothered them until Madam Pomfrey came in and insisted that they eat. Eventually Sirius, Lily, Molly and Arthur came in and talked with the two of them about everything that had happened that day. They were all sad about loosing the baby, but knew it was for the best considering that they were still so young.  
  
Madam Pomfrey set up a bed next to Ginny's for Harry, but reminded them both that if they were to do something again that they would need to wait at the least six weeks for Ginny to heal completely. But that they should really wait until they're prepared to take care of a baby on their own.  
  
Soon Madam Pomfrey came over and insisted that everyone get some rest. Ginny was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately, Harry stayed awake most of the night just watching Ginny sleep, going between his bed and the chair next to hers. Sirius, Lily and Cynthia were in the Hospital Ward too, and when Cynthia got up for her four a.m. feeding, Harry was pacing in front of Ginny's bed. Lily walked over while Cynthia was taking her bottle and said, "Harry dear, why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
Harry at this point looked like someone hit him with a truck, his eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't stop worrying about Ginny. He smiled at Lily and said, "Mum I'll take her for you, go get some rest."  
  
Lily smiled and handed him Cynthia and then her bottle. She kissed Harry's cheek and whispered, "I'll just be right over there if you need help, thank you Harry."  
  
Harry sat in the chair next to Ginny and fed Cynthia. Once she was done eating Harry sat and held her, hoping that she would fall asleep. Soon Cynthia was sound asleep, and Harry passed out in the chair, Cynthia in one arm, the bottle in his other hand. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Wrapping Things Up

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jeannette Lawrenceson, Nicole Pearson, Michelle, Mark & their two kids, Charlie Johnson, Jeramy Ludwigon, Hope Evans, Greg Martin, Laura Bell, and Thomas Spinnet.  
  
A/N: Here's the Sequel to 'Order of the Phoenix' Harry's sixth year. Hope you all like it, there's another story to come out here soon as well that's a Sequel to this one.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Changes  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Wrapping Things Up  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up and smiled when she saw Harry sleeping in the chair holding Cynthia. She couldn't help but wish that she hadn't lost the baby when she saw how peaceful he looked in the chair holding his little sister. She fell head over heals in love with him all over again watching him sleep like that. Cynthia started stirring in Harry's arms, and rather then let her wake up her big brother, who more than obviously needed the sleep, Ginny got up and picked her up out of Harry's arms. She put the bottle from Harry's hand on the desk and slowly swayed around the small area in-between her bed and Harry's bed.  
  
After a while Lily peaked her head in to see how things were going and smiled at Ginny as she whispered, "Good morning Ginny! Need me to take her?"  
  
Ginny nodded, smiled and whispered back to her, "I should get Harry into his bed, he's been sleeping like that for I don't know how long."  
  
Lily smiled and took Cynthia out to feed her again, and Ginny decided to have a little fun waking Harry up. She sneaked over quietly in front of him and checked to make sure he was still sleeping, which he confirmed by snoring away peacefully. She sat on her bed for a minute to decide exactly what to, but while she was sitting there trying to decide she couldn't help but notice how overwhelmingly muscular he was getting, his face was changing a bit too.  
  
Changing into the face that she would only see in pictures, the face of James Potter. The only exception of which being Harry's scar on his forehead and the color of Harry's eyes, but it was that scar that let them met the way they did, and fall in love the way they did.  
  
Finally she decided what to do, so she sat in his lap, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard on the lips. It took Harry a few seconds, but he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They smiled at one another and Harry joked, "My goodness Cynthia, you've grown up and turned into Ginny's twin!"  
  
Ginny giggled and said, "Your Mum took her, and you've been sleeping in this chair all night, maybe you should consider laying down on the bed for a while."  
  
Harry nodded, picked her up, grinned devilishly and said, "You're coming with me."  
  
Ginny smiled and they cuddled up in Harry's bed. He held her close and she rested her head on his chest while they slept. After a while Molly came in and woke them up for breakfast, fussing the entire time over both of them making sure that they were alright. Ginny nearly had to push her out of the room so they could change saying, "Mum, we're fine."  
  
Molly and Arthur went home shortly after Breakfast with Fred, Katie, George and Allison. Bill left for Egypt after giving Harry a long lecture on taking care of his little sister. Charlie and Lindsey left after spending the morning with Harry and Ginny. Percy and Penelope stayed and helped with the new safety precautions Dumbledore was implementing. Lily, Cynthia and Sirius left later that day as well.  
  
The next few months before school ended, Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time together talking about the way things were going with both of them, and dealing with losing their baby. It was hard on both of them at first, but as time went on it got easier for them both. Soon it was time to go home, and for Harry and Ginny that meant Godric's Hollow for a night, and then off to Greece. Hermione and Jeramy were growing closer too, especially since Hermione had been given the chance to tell Ron that she loved him, and he'd told her that he loved her too.  
  
Draco and Hope were in the finally planning for their wedding, which was to take place the day after Lily, Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Cynthia returned from Greece. They bought a nice little cottage in Hogsmeade, so that Draco could go home with Hope and the baby on weekends, and if there was an emergency during the week. Lisa, Nicole, Owen and Jeanette were going to go home for three weeks, and then go back to Hogwarts to begin their training to bring Voldemort to an end. Owen had nearly caught up to Lisa and Harry in their class work, and Dumbledore finally felt it was time to start the training for what everyone in the Order of the Phoenix hoped would be their final battle against Voldemort.  
  
Harry and Ginny were slowly preparing for this on their own as well. Molly lectured Ginny about premarital relations and preventing a baby coming out of such things. Their conversation ended with Ginny taking Muggle Birth Control Pills. She wasn't alone in being lectured though, Sirius made it a point to remind him to take the necessary precautions to prevent a baby from happening again before they were ready. Ginny and Harry talked about babies for the first time the last week of school, it'd been hard to until they'd both been lectured to death. They decided on their last night in Hogwarts that year that no matter what happened in life, they would always get through it together. 


End file.
